While You Were Out
by Takuma
Summary: COMPLETE No parents... for a week! Talk about trouble when you leave the teenage troublesome duo, Trunks and Goten home alone...oO; And to make it worse, they bring back they're saiyan relatives! What does this mean? CHAOS! Please Read and Review!
1. The news

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"TRUNKS!" screeched Bulma having to call her son for the fifth time. She heard a door open and foot steps on the top floor. Her son then showed his face as he looked over the railing.  
  
"What is 'SO' important making you interrupt me and my phone conversation?" he asked sarcastically still holding the phone in his hand.  
  
"Who are you on the phone with?" his mother asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Sakura, why?"  
  
"Maybe this isn't the greatest idea," mumbled Bulma loud enough for Trunks to hear. Trunks raised a brow; he quickly went back to the phone.  
  
"Sakura? Hey, I'll call you in a few. Okay. Yeah. Bye." He clicked the phone off turning back to his mother who waited oh so patiently. "What isn't such a great idea?" he asked starting down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Chichi, Goku, your father and I are going on a cruise, or we're planning to. But I still don't think I could trust you."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, "How long would you be gone?"  
  
"Well, we were hoping the cruise would be a week or two." trailed off Bulma placing a finger on her lip as if in deep thought.  
  
"TWO WEEKS?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Goten was suppose to stay here with you, and Gohan said he would drop by to check on you two. But I'm not so sure any more."  
  
"Mom! You should go on the cruise! I think it would be good for you since you always work on your inventions! And for dad too! He ALWAYS trains. You know. " Trunks explained almost in a pleading tone.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way."  
  
"You're going to go?"  
  
"Why not? I don't know why I even doubted you. You're already fifteen and old enough to take care of yourself for a week, right?"  
  
"Yep! I'm almost an adult!" he exclaimed believing this was too good to be true.  
  
"Well then. I'll go ahead and start packing and we'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" he asked becoming dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, I was going to tell you but some of my work had to be done first," she explained. "Oh yeah, and I almost forgot. I have to give you the rules too."  
  
At this time Trunks' father, Vegeta, walked in with a towel around his neck. He eyed the woman for a minute, "Did you tell him yet?"  
  
She nodded, "Yep, and now all he needs to know is the rules."  
  
"Rules?" asked Trunks blinking.  
  
"Yes, like NO GUESTS OVER unless you have someone supervising you and Goten," she said as Vegeta walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Okay. and?" asked Trunks.  
  
"And, you can't go over to you're friends homes unless they have an adult there," she added.  
  
"That's it?" he asked a bit surprised they didn't add anything else.  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks looked up at his father.  
  
" You will NOT go anywhere near the Gravity Room. And you will NOT go searching for a mate."  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta as if he grew another head, he blushed too, "What?! Where did THAT come from?!"  
  
"Trunks. Don't think I don't know you, because I was JUST LIKE YOU when I was your age."  
  
"No I'm not!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"Don't argue with me boy, you know there is not point. You will lose in the end." Vegeta gave his son the famous smirk. "And trust me, I have my ways of finding out if you have been 'misbehaving.'"  
  
The saiyan looked to a corner of the room noticing one of the many small security cameras that were hidden around the house thanks to the genius mind of his mate.  
  
Vegeta lead Bulma to their room to start packing, leaving Trunks dumbfounded once again.  
  
As soon as he came out of his trance he dialed the phone, waiting a second for some one to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Goten, it's Trunks."  
  
"Hey dude! Heard about the cruse out parents are going on?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," replied Trunks with a smirk.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Did ya like it? I could write more. All I ask is for you to review. But seriously, I need to know how this fic is turning out so far. Got to go.  
  
Laters.  
  
Takuma 


	2. Parents Gone Aka Freedom!

I don't own DBZ... and stuff.  
  
Chapter 2- Parents Gone... Aka... Freedom  
  
"And here's my credit card, I don't want to find it maxed out. You got that Trunks?" Bulma asked handing him the gold color piece of plastic.  
  
He smirked receiving it, "Don't worry mom. Goten and I won't be using it that much." His mom sniffed wiping away a lone tear. "Mom, we'll both be fine. Don't you worry about us, we're able to take care of ourselves."  
  
"WOMAN!" yelled a raspy voice. Trunks father Vegeta, stormed in the room with a scowl on his face.  
  
"The name is Bulma," she replied looking at him with teary eyes.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Must you show such emotions? Why must humans be so weak? It's so pathetic."  
  
"I can't help it. We're leaving our only son home alone for a week! Oh, I hope my baby is going to be all right!" she explained hugging him tightly again.  
  
"Mom, as I said before... Well be fine! Stop stressing, anyways, I think you, dad, and the Son's should get going. Isn't the boat going to be leaving in about an hour?" asked the half saiyan.  
  
Bulma gasped, "My gosh! You are absolutely right! Vegeta, we have got to go! The Son's are waiting for us!"  
  
"It's about time," the prince muttered watching his wife leave the room. He turned back to Trunks. "Son."  
  
"Yes dad?" he asked.  
  
"If I come back to a house that is destroyed, doesn't smell right, or doesn't FEEL right... You will have to train with me for a month. Do I make my self clear?" Vegeta asked looking at his son strait in the eye.  
  
Trunks nodded staying silent.  
  
"Good," he replied turning to the door but stopped. "Oh yeah, along with the training, you will have no allowance for half a year."  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me. The reason I'm making the punishment so hard is because I know how you think. You were just like I was when I was your age." Vegeta gave a quick smirk as he walked out of the room, and Goten strolled in. Taking a quick glance at the prince Goten raised a brow. "Was he enforcing the punishment or something if you mess up while they're gone?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah..." Goten nodded. "Same here. Mom was threatening me. So... Do you want to say goodbye before they leave? One week sure is a long time," Goten pointed out.  
  
"Um... I think it's already too late..." Trunks said, hearing a vehicle drive off. Goten just blinked. "Yeah... just a few seconds late," he mumbled.  
  
Walking to the living room, they both plopped on the couch sighing. "Well, they're finally gone. What to you want to do?" asked Goten looking over at Trunks. He gave a smirk and showed the card. "We could spend it all at the magic shop."  
  
"Nah. But we could do prank phone calls later."  
  
"Okay..." Trunks put a finger to his lips in deep thought. "Terrorize the town?"  
  
"Uh... Are you serious? I don't want to get in trouble on the first day," Goten replied.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Better safe than sorry."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Then how about a movie? Want to see what they have at the video store?"  
  
"Yeah! And lets order in a pizza too!"  
  
"More like fifteen." Goten nodded as he got his cell phone out and dialed the number. Trunks leaned back in the sofa. He waited till he heard a * click * and turned back to Goten.  
  
"Pizza will be ready in about 45 minutes."  
  
"And just enough time too... Lets get going," he replied grabbing his friends' hand, dragging him out of the door and to the closest video store.  
  
Okay... So I haven't updated in a while... But that's okay. I'll be having more time to write now since I have absolutely nothing to do except for being lazy and waiting till summer vacation is over! Okay... and with my other story... All I can say is Writer's Block. But I'm getting suggestions from my friends so I may have the next chapter out soon. Well, thanks for reading the story and I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Adios for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	3. Day One Comes to a Close, The Boys Get I...

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ::cough:: ... -_-; So much for the evil laugh... ::mumbles something before returning to the notes:: Anyways... This is yet another chapter of 'While You Were Out!' Recently the computer I use for typing and sending fan fics is out of order. And the other computer I have said that ff.net wasn't working... -_-; So much for having good spirits on a week that went bad. Any ways... I would like to thank EVERY one who has reviewed for this story! You people are SOOOOOO Sweet! ( Anyways, on to the next chapter!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
While You Were Out  
Chapter 3: Day One Comes to a Close, The Boys Get Ideas For the Week  
  
Finishing the last box of pizza, the boys lazily sat on the couch with some slices of pizza in their hand and watching a comedy movie, Major Payne. (AN: This movie does exist. Anyone who hasn't seen it, I recommend it. It's sooooooooooooooo hilarious! :D)  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" the half saiyans exclaimed falling over on the couch and carelessly dropping the pizza slices on an expensive rug covering the nicely polished wooden floor. Trunks looked at the rug for a brief moment.  
  
"I'll be able to clean it. My mom won't notice a thing... I hope..."Trunks muttered picking the food up, however he noticed a large amount of pizza sauce sticking to the rug. "Crap." He quickly tried to clean the mess up.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! I'm here! Where are you two?" asked a familiar voice down the hall. Goten's head popped up from the side of the couch while Trunks looked up. "Oh there you are..." Gohan said strolling into the room. Goten, nor Trunks heard him come in the front door. "What are you rascal's up to?"  
  
"Movie," the two replied jumping back into the sofa then glancing at the television once more. "Is the movie good?" he asked the two. They quickly nodded, not once taking their eyes off of the television screen. Gohan plopped in a chair close to where the two best of friends sat.  
  
"So... What do you two want to do this week?" the older saiyan asked leaning back into the comfortable recliner. Silence. "Eh... Do you want to just stay here?" More silence. "Are you two even listening?" Gohan could have sworn that he heard crickets chirping in the background. This was just becoming annoying to him now. "HEY!" Both teens looked at him, giving him the 'What-is-it-now' look. "Why don't we go out and find the Dragon Balls?!" he asked over excitedly.  
  
The two looked at each other then back at the older saiyan. "Gohan... THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" exclaimed Trunks smirking quite evilly. Gohan blinked. He never realized that he would have gotten this type of reaction.  
  
"Well... you see... I was just joking...but..."  
  
"But nothing! We will do what you have suggested anyways... " He brought his pinky to the side of his mouth, "I have the perfect wish too." Gohan and Goten looked at each other.  
  
"You've been watching too many Austin Power movies... haven't you?" asked Gohan.  
  
Trunks' smirk grew even wider, "Why of course."  
  
"Right... Well... Come on 'Dr. Evil' we have a mission to complete..." Goten said with a sigh in his voice. He knew all too well where this was going to lead him, it was going to be leading to the grounding of his life. But for some odd reason, he knew that things just MIGHT have good results in the end.  
  
********************  
  
"Isn't this lovely?" asked Bulma as she looked into the sky. She and her mate, Vegeta, were standing out on the desk.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her, "What are you talking about woman?"  
  
"The sunset. It's so beautiful, just like a painting." She smiled as a cool breeze came slightly tossing her hair, "Now I know why my mom and dad would love to go on these cruises. The wind is nice and calm, the sky is so clear, I can finally relax, what more could I ask for?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I think I know..."  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Bulma!" The two turned back to see Goku and Chichi walking over towards them.  
  
"Isn't this setting so romantic?" asked Bulma turning back at the sky.  
  
"I agree... This has been like the perfect day," replied Chichi as she and Goku stood beside Bulma looking into the sky too.  
  
"Well... Almost perfect..." replied Bulma becoming a bit down.  
  
"You miss the boys...Don't you?" asked Goku glancing at her.  
  
She sniffed, "Yes, I miss Trunks..."  
  
"Oh great... the woman's having a moment... isn't that lovely," he muttered sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "The boy will be fine. He's a saiyan warrior, saiyan warriors are sup post to know how to take care of themselves."  
  
"Oh my god... Vegeta, is that all you can talk about? A saiyan warrior this, a saiyan warrior that..." Bulma explained making all of the hand motions that he would use in his lectures.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Well see who's makes fun of whom tomorrow..." he mumbled quickly growing a smirk that was quite evil.  
  
The two women sighed. "I wonder what the boys are doing right now... They must be all tired and hoping that we will come home soon..." Chichi said pulling a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Chichi... I seriously doubt it. They're probably rejoicing and throwing a party with all of their friends," Bulma told her friend with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, then they'll be in a grounding for the rest of their life." The two women laughed.  
  
"Kakarot."  
  
Goku turned to face the saiyan prince, "Yeah?"  
  
"I think the women have lost it."  
  
"I agree 100%," replied Goku looking out to the clear blue ocean water.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sorry that it took so long to type this chapter out. I had gone on vacation recently and had just gotten back. I am working on a chapter for my other fic so that may be out by this week. Anyways... please review. I would again like to thank the people who have reviewed. You people are so SO sweet! ( Any who, Sayonara for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	4. Three wishes!

Disclaimer: DBZ ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Three wishes?!  
  
"YES! Goten! I found the last one!" exclaimed Trunks as he crawled out of a small hole. Pulling out the backpack, Trunks dropped the three star dragon ball into the cloth bag. He smirked.  
  
"Trunks... I know it's almost 6:30 in the morning, but do you think Gohan is awake? You know if he finds us wondering around he will report this to our parents, and the consequences we could be facing..." muttered Goten tying the bag up and becoming quite troubled.  
  
"Oh stop being such a worry wart! We'll be fine! If Gohan does end up finding us, we could simply wish for him to forget! Easy as pie." Trunks pulled the bag over his shoulder and took flight with Goten close behind.  
  
"So... what should we wish for?" asked Goten looking up at his friend.  
  
"Hmmmm... Well... I've always wanted to meet my saiyan grandfather..." Trunks explained as his lavender hair whipped in his face from the wind force.  
  
"Same here... I also over heard my dad talking about his brother... Raditz ...was his name... I think..."  
  
"Oh yeah! And my dad's sidekick, Nappa! I would LOVE to meet him too!"  
  
"But didn't Vegeta say that he was an idiot? Like he had no common sense?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "That may be impossible for a saiyan. From what I've heard, they must have been very intelligent."  
  
"True..." Goten replied.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The two boys had set foot on the green lawns of Capsule Corps, and luckily the workers there were given the day off. Trunks opened the cloth bag and carelessly dumped the 7 orange balls on the lawn. He arranged them quickly with his foot and stepped back as the spheres started to glow. Trunks glanced at Goten who looked slightly nervous. Goten looked up noticing the evil genius smirking.  
  
"This is it," Trunks said lifting his hands. "ETERNAL DRAGON! AWAKEN AND GRANT ME THESE WISHES!"  
  
As if on cue, the Dragonballs turned white causing an enormous dragon to emerge. It's body turned from a glowing white to a dark green color as it stared down at the boys.  
  
"What are your wishes?!" it demanded glaring down at the half saiyans.  
  
"Shenlong! I wish that you could bring back to life mine and Goten's saiyan grandfathers!" replied Trunks smirking.  
  
The dragon glared down at the boy before replying, "It shall be done." It's eyes flashed once and looked back down at Trunks.  
  
A bit confused, Goten looked around. He couldn't find any signs of their grandfathers. He blinked for a second.  
  
"What is your second wish?"  
  
"I wish that my dad's comrades will be brought back to life too!"  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed again. "It has been done. And for your third wish, what shall it be?" the dragon's voice boomed.  
  
"A third wish?!" exclaimed Goten turning from the dragon to Trunks. The genius started to laugh nervously.  
  
"I thought one wish wasn't enough... So I wished for Shenlong to give three wishes like the Namek dragon." He replied with an evil smirk that grew by the minute.  
  
"Oh my goodness... you are so impossible Trunks, you know that?" he said shaking his head. Trunks started to laugh evilly. The dragon glared down at them, it's patience growing thin.  
  
"What is your last wish?!" The two boys turned back to the dragon. They both grew a sweat drop. Goten realized that this should be the time to inform him the saiyans that they wished for were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Um... Trunks?" The lavender haired boy turned to face his friend. "Why aren't the people we wished for here?"  
  
"Probably stuck at King Yama's place."  
  
"Oh..." whispered Goten as Trunks turned back up to the dragon, which was waiting Oh so patiently.  
  
"Shenlong, I wish for the people who were just wished back to appear here!" (AN: too many wish words.confusing.right? o_o)  
  
The dragon eyed the boys for a second before replying, "It shall be done." It's eyes flashed before it disappeared along with the seven Dragonballs. The half saiyans turned from the sky and looked around the Capsule Corp lawns, but saw nothing.  
  
Trunks looked up in the sky, "Wha...THAT LYING BEESTERD! They're not here! I don't see them!" Trunks growled. Goten tapped the older half saiyan's shoulder. "WHAT IS IT?! Can't you see I'm a bit on the angry..." He turned around glaring at Goten but this time noticing 4 new people... or more like saiyan's with crossed arms while glaring at the two, "... side..." muttered Trunks now staring at the men who seemed quite amused at the younger saiyans' temper.  
  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
That's chapter 4 for ya! I apologize for not sending this chapter in sooner but school has started and it's very difficult for me. I will do my best to update this in my spare time (if I have any). Review and please give me suggestions. I have a small case of writers block too. But if you people help out the chapters will come a lot quicker. Enough said there. (I'm starting to sound like one of my teachers. O_o) Anyways, Bye for now.  
  
-Takuma 


	5. Family Reunion, Well Kind Of

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and stuff.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Family Reunion... Well... Kind Of  
  
Trunks and Goten blinked for a second.  
  
"Trunks?" asked Goten not leaving his eyes off of the saiyans once.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks glancing at Goten out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"They look just like our dads..." he whispered looking at his friend. "Do you think they are just as strong?" At this time the saiyans were becoming quite ticked off at the two.  
  
"What do you mean 'Just as strong?' We may be stronger than your pitiful 'fathers'," replied the saiyan who looked exactly like Vegeta. He had the same expression same hairdo, however he had a goatee resting on his chin.  
  
Trunks peered at the Vegeta look-a-like saiyan. "You must be my grandpa... You act just like my father."  
  
"Your GRANDFATHER?! My son would NEVER have an offspring this weird looking! It's very unlikely for the next heir of the royal bloodline to be a hybrid! It's a disgrace to the Saiyan Empire!" exclaimed the king becoming completely disgusted. "Anyways..." continued the saiyan king, "My son had died in the hands of Frieza... Wait a moment..." He glanced down at one of his gloved hands raising it up to examine the flesh. "So did I... That lizard killed me too..." The king turned to the other three saiyans.  
  
The Goku look alike spoke up, "This doesn't make any sense... We should be dead..."  
  
"Well... you were... but we brought you four back to life since you all are friends or relatives to our fathers..." Goten told them giving a small smile.  
  
"The Dragonballs..." muttered Raditz becoming quite shocked. He turned to the boys, "I thought Vegeta was going to use them to bring us back..." he added.  
  
"Well... He may have not remembered since we have had an awful amount of villains trying to attack our home planet. They've really done a great job keeping this planet safe," replied Trunks with a smirk.  
  
"WHAT?! I thought Vegeta was going to kill this planet off! All of the inhabitants here are so pitiful! Even the scouter couldn't pick up the ki signals of the natives here!" exclaimed Nappa.  
  
"You tried to kill them?" asked Goten.  
  
"Why yes. We even tried to get Kakarot to join our little squad. I tried to get him to join us with his son, but the boy helped destroy me..." Raditz clenched his teeth and hands tightly.  
  
"You mean Gohan? He's been slacking off with his training since he got married and started a family," Trunks said in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
Raditz smirked, "Then I shall challenge hi- A FAMILY?!" he screeched. The two hybrid boys could have sworn that they saw Raditz eye's pop out.  
  
"My grand son..." asked Bardock. His eyes became all teary (TOTALLY out of line for a saiyan) "I'M A GRANDDADDY!" he exclaimed becoming joyful all of a sudden. The three other saiyans glanced at him raising an eyebrow. They also became quite scared of Bardock with the sudden outburst.  
  
"Yeah... You actually have two grandsons... I'm one of them," added Goten crossing his arms.  
  
"No wonder you're a Kakarot look-alike..." Mumbled Nappa scratching his baldhead.  
  
"Yeah... and as I said before... I'm Prince Vegeta's son. Which means YOU'RE my grand father," added Trunks pointing to the king.  
  
The king growled with fire in his eyes. "This is an OUTRAGE!" he exclaimed raising his fists.  
  
Trunks sighed he didn't like where this was going. Then an idea surface in his mind, "Sire... Why don't I prove myself to you that I am indeed the princes' son with a spar."  
  
The king's eyes lit up, "Why don't we?" he replied with a smirk in his tone.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
1 minutes and 23 seconds later...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The saiyan king's body flew to the soft dirt creating a nice sized dent. Surprising the other saiyans the king couldn't even sit up, he couldn't even move. Each of them had a sweat drop formed in the back of their head. Trunks floated down to the king and looked at him as he just laid there. He crossed his arms mumbling as he strolled over to Goten.  
  
"Do you have any sensu beans?" he asked his friend. Goten shoved a hand in his pocket feeling around and finding a small pouch. He pulled it out and handed it to Trunks.  
  
"I had just got them the other day. Be lucky I've been able to hide them from dad. You know how hard he trains." Trunks nodded as he opened the pouch to find 6 sensu beans. He pulled one out and gave the bag back to Goten. He flew to where his grandfather laid noticing the other saiyans backing up from him.  
  
He kneeled down, "Are you alright?" asked Trunks as the king looked up at him.  
  
He smirked, "Just one blow... I'm very impressed." Trunks smiled warmly.  
  
"Good. Now..." He put the bean to his saiyan grandfather's lips, "Eat this. It'll help you." The king eyed his grand son for a second before obeying, chewing the bean, and swallowing it. Immediately the bean started to take affect. A tingling sensation occurred allowing the king to gain all feeling in his limbs so he could once again move. He sat up surprising all of the grown men, including himself.  
  
He looked up at the boy who waited patiently. "What was that medicine?" he asked quite amazed.  
  
"It was a sensu bean. Just be lucky we had some. Vegeta and Goku usually train and need these, some times the battle could be to the death, or almost," replied the hybrid grandson of the king.  
  
"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"  
  
Goten and Trunks, along with the other saiyans turned to Goten's brother, Gohan, who didn't looked at all thrilled.  
  
"What made you two think you could just waltz out here without supervision?!" Gohan paused as he saw the people standing in a small group. There stood his uncle and that bald guy, along with Mr. Vegeta and his FATHER?! This made no sense. He then blinked and shook his head, "I'm seeing things... I must still be asleep... and will wake up any minute..." He pinched himself feeling the pain, at this point he was becoming a bit afraid. He looked back at the group. "Um... Goten... Trunks... Why those two guys here?" he asked pointing to Raditz and Nappa.  
  
"Is that my 'sweet' nephew?" asked Raditz sarcastically. Gohan's eyes widened three sizes. "Y-oou... You took me from da-" He then fainted.  
  
"He grew," Raditz bluntly said glancing down at the fallen warrior.  
  
"He sure did," added Nappa shaking his head.  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
  
Yes! Two chapters in one day! Go me! Go me! ::cough:: anyways... I have now somewhat gotten over my writers block so more chapters may come soon. Hope you enjoyed this story so far. Please review so I know whether or not to continue with the story. Bye byes for now! -Takuma 


	6. Talks

I come back! And here is the next chapter! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and stuff.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Chapter 6 - Talks  
  
The snapping of fingers could be heard in the distance. Gohan had twitched slightly still in his unconscious state. He groaned as he rolled over in a soft surface.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Quickly opening his eyes, Gohan shot up from his laying position on the couch. Someone screaming in his ear startled him. And that someone was his own brother, Goten.  
  
"See... I told you that would wake him up," Goten said in a matter-of- fact tone to the small crowd behind him. Most of them rolled their eyes or growled because some of the techniques they used earlier wouldn't wake the unconscious saiyan.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." replied Trunks annoyed, "Any saiyan would wake up with a loud noise by their ear."  
  
"Oh yeah? You tried it three times. THREE TIMES, and he still wouldn't wake. So I win." Goten gave his best Son smile.  
  
Trunks growled, "GhèsÎ fôkeu, sjÿaßhikæ §lµfaÄ¤Î dèh§aju pr¦n§ice, hjeì ckpÿ§i n¤u kÄoure..." (Translation: Just wait Goten... I, The Saiyan prince, will have my revenge...)  
  
Goten started at his friend completely confused. Of course he was never taught the saiyan language, his dad couldn't even remember it from when he was a baby. Same with Gohan, he had no earthly idea what Trunks was saying. However, the saiyans that stood in the back understood the young prince perfectly. King Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. His young grandson was already making threats to his subjects! This made him so proud! Literally. And the other three saiyans... well lets just say if they had been given those type of threats they would be on their knees begging for forgiveness at this time.  
  
Goten turned back to his friend. "I'm bored."  
  
Trunks smirked while giving a small chuckle. He would never hurt his friend; they both had known each other forever. "I don't know... I wanna play a prank, but dad isn't here..." He sighed sadly. Both boys sat on the couch by Gohan and placed their chin on a hand (elbow resting on a knee) sighing. The saiyans blinked.  
  
*Insert Chirping Crickets for about 3 minutes*  
  
"I GOT IT!" exclaimed Trunks growing a very wide, and evil smirk and not to mention a very evil laugh to go along. Goten looked up at his friend gulping. "Lets go to Mr. Satan's place and ask if Majin Buu could spar with us!" The prince glanced at Gohan, "You don't think he would mind... would you?"  
  
Gohan stared at the boy.  
  
"Oh and did I forget to add that you would be able to see baby Pan and Videl?"  
  
Gohan gave a small smile. This was a way he could be close to his family while the boys beat the snot out of each other. But, he wasn't too comfortable showing his spouse and daughter to the saiyans just yet. He wouldn't want baby Pan to go though the same thing he had when he was young. He slightly glared at Raditz.  
  
"Gohan..." spoke Bardock. "Who is this Videl the prince speaks of?"  
  
Gohan's smile widened. "She's my wife." It was spoken with pride, another way of telling that he really did love her.  
  
Bardock raised a brow, "You claimed a mate?"  
  
"Yes..." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh how sweet... my nephew found a mate. Not to mention, started a family too," replied Raditz with an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Gohan's eyes grew 5 sizes larger, "DON'T YOU DARE DOANYTHING TO MY FAMILY! I SWEAR, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM..." he screeched in his uncles ear. Raditz winced for a second.  
  
"Sheesh..." he looked into his nephew eyes, "... you don't have to scream... I can hear just fine. Anyways... I wouldn't have tried anything. I know that you could easily kick my ass, if you wanted."  
  
Gohan blinked. His uncle WAS right about him. He was a lot stronger then anyone here... Well... maybe not. The two young half saiyans DID reach SSJ 3 when they had fused. But still, he was able to take Buu on with out transforming to SSJ 2. May be it made it a tie for the two? Who knows?  
  
In the distance, a loud ring from the phone started. The full blood saiyans, who had never in their life heard a telephone ring, whipped their heads to the kitchen and seemed to be preparing them selves for a battle. Trunks and Goten stared at them strangely.  
  
"I'll get the phone..." sighed Gohan as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
The 6 who were still in the living room, sneaked to the edge of the kitchen door listening.  
  
"Hello, Brief's residence." Silence for a second. "Oh... Mom! Well... you see... the boys went dragon ball hunting... and..." More silence then Gohan winced, "WHA? They snuck out when I was sleeping! I didn't know till it was too late!" Silence...once again. "Okay... Let me ask." He looked over at Trunks, "What did you 'wish' for?" Gohan gave him the I'm-trying-to- save-your-butt look. "Uh... I wished for the dragon to give three wishes instead of one?" Well... that was half true. He did ask that wish to the dragon last year. None of the z-fighters knew that... Yet. Gohan quickly explained it to his mom then giving a look of relief. "Yes. Okay, love ya too. Bye mom." Gohan turned to Trunks and Goten, "Just wait till our father's find out... Well... I don't think Goku will mind... But Vegeta... I would hate to be you Trunks when he finds out."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for reminding me..." he replied sulking.  
  
µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤µ¤  
  
Waking up from a deep slumber, Bulma rose from the bed to see the sun shining threw the windows. She smiled as she witnessed the beautiful sunrise, something she would hardly ever experience. "It about time you woke." She turned to find her husband standing by the door.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "You let me sleep in?"  
  
Vegeta glared, "Don't get used to it. But since you don't have to cook... I went to one of the cafes`, the food isn't half bad." The saiyan sat on the bed beside his mate.  
  
"And your not complaining... You must be enjoying this trip!"  
  
"So what if I am? Is there a problem?" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Nope... no problem at all..."  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
The blue haired genius along with the saiyan prince turned to find Chichi walking in the suite. "Hey girl, what's up?" Bulma asked scooting to the edge of the bed pulling her long nighty down to cover her bare feet.  
  
"Isn't this morning so pretty? I mean, it's like looking at a painting!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "I know what you mean."  
  
"And you know what? I got word from the boys."  
  
"You did? How are the two amigos doing? Have they burned the town down yet?" the genius asked.  
  
"Surprisingly no. But they went dragon ball hunting..."  
  
"What?" Bulma glared at the thought. Who knew what the boys wished for! Vegeta scowled.  
  
"That's what I thought. But Gohan told me they wished for the dragon to give 3 wishes for now on... They thought we may need it since villains show up often."  
  
Bulma blinked, "Oh..." She smiled. "Well that's so sweet of them to think of us!"  
  
"I know! That's what I said! And Gohan told me they decided to go to Mr. Satan's for the day to spar with Majin Buu..."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Finally they decide that training is the best thing for them."  
  
The two women glared daggers at the saiyan prince. "Is that the only thing on your mind? To train all day? You are so stubborn," the prince's wife exclaimed crossing her arms.  
  
"Aren't I?" he asked giving a sarcastic smile to go with the comment.  
  
It was at that moment Goku stumbled into the suite panting. The prince glared at the warrior. "Vegeta... I need to speak to you in private." The prince glanced up at the saiyan nodding after a second or so.  
  
Looking back at his wife he pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be back," he said in his best terminator voice. She gave a weak smile as he sauntered out of the room with Goku waiting for him at the door.  
  
Ææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ  
  
Walking a safe distance from the suite the prince stopped looking up at Goku. "You feel it too?" the prince asked.  
  
The taller saiyan nodded. "Yes... the ki's, they feel very familiar... Two, I don't recognize at all...One is almost like Raditz... the other like Nappa..."  
  
"Yes... And what Chichi said earlier about the dragon being summoned... Do you think this has to do with the boys?"  
  
Goku nodded, "If you want... we could teleport to the house for a second. I don't think Chichi or Bulma would notice us gone..."  
  
"Kakarot. This may sound scary but... I like your thinking. I want to see what the boys have gotten themselves into..."  
  
"Okay... I just hope our son's don't catch us being there... Think of the consequences!" he explained with a chuckle.  
  
"Come on Kakarot! I don't have all day!" the prince exclaimed crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh... right!" Goku placed his left hand on Vegeta's shoulder and two fingers from his right hand to his forehead. Concentrating, he vanished off to Capsule Corps.  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
All I can say is ÞLèÄ§É ®èvÎèw. I will send the next chapter out as soon as I get 5 more reviews for this story. Ta ta for now. -Takuma 


	7. Spying

Hi hi! And welcome to another chapter of WHILE YOU WERE OUT! ::sets off fireworks:: I would like to thank each and every person who has reviewed! Devilburns, DiNji, Colhan3000, Chaoseh, Chaotic Bystander, Briememory, Ruby, Trunks Lover, Pikagirl, Jade, and Trinity Son, You people are SOOOO sweet! :) Anywho, The disclaimer, don't own DBZ and never will. ::sulks in a corner::  
  
Chapter 7 Spying ***********  
  
"TAG!" exclaimed Goten as he tapped his uncle's shoulder. He quickly turned and zoomed away from his relative laughing. Raditz growled, he couldn't believe that he was stuck playing this childish game. But the half- saiyan prince insisted, and with his grandfather around... he knew that he shouldn't say no unless he was feeling suicidal. He turned and chased the two boys. He would be able to catch up to the two after a while, but they would turn to face him, stick their tongue out at him then speed off faster so he couldn't keep up. 'Damn them for having the super saiyan speed!' he mentally cursed.  
  
Then, they stopped. Raditz was FINNALLY able to catch up to the two as they stood there. He peered at them as they floated in the air.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, "Our homework... It's due in tomorrow..." Goten blinked, he had totally forgot about the assignments! His mom would KILL him if he had gotten a 99% on a paper. (AN: Strict mom... o_o;)  
  
"Yeah... And I have to get back to Sakura on our Writing project. I hope she hasn't completed it all by herself..." Trunks sighed.  
  
Raditz just looked at the two, lost. He crossed his arms, "What are you two blabbering about?"  
  
"Homework." The two boys said in unison. They floated to the ground and grumbled trudging back to the house. Raditz flew after them at a slow pace.  
  
***********  
  
The king wondered around the large complex of Capsule Corp. Sure, the building was huge, but not as large as his palace on Vegetasei. Close, but not quite. Twisting the handle to one of the many doors in the home, he opened it.  
  
A curtain had been opened so light could enter the large room. He looked around the area, or to what the king saw, a library. He walked up to one of the many shelves in the room and pulled out a hardback book. He looked at the cover, it was written in the saiyan language! Legendary was the title of the saiyan book. The king had read this fiction book when he was a child. His son must have had this with him on Frieza's ship, one of the few things he was able to bring to remind him of his home.  
  
The king found a blue leather chair in a corner of the library with a lamp beside it. The king then thought for a moment, he was all alone...And since no one else was in the room... the king cheerfully ran to the chair like a little kid who just got candy, and not to mention with a huge, and I mean HUGE grin on his face. (AN: Oh god... If King Vegeta read this he would be after me in a second...o_O;) Jumping into the recliner he sat with his legs draped over one of the arms of the leather chair. He smirked, being king was great but he never had any time to himself. He shrugged it off as he opened up the book, and started to read.  
  
**********  
  
Somehow, Bardock had stumbled upon Bulma's lab in the house. Gazing upon the many inventions she had around the room he noticed a few that weren't completed.  
  
He picked up a random device and a screwdriver. Analyzing it for a minute, he shook his head while noticing a few 'mistakes' that would disable this device. 'Now... this needs to be tightened... this needs a few adjustments here... No, this wire will kill the machine when it's turned on... I think...'  
  
Bardock pulled the wire out and put the finishing touches on the machine. He smirked. "It's COMPLETE!" He turned the contraption on.  
  
Nothing happened. He blinked as he brought the small box up to his face to take a closer look.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Bardock's face turned black as the machine blew up in his face. He hissed at the cursed contraption, then it turned into a growl, 'Okay... so maybe the machine needed that wire...'  
  
He noticed the blue prints to the machine a few feet away on the table, and reached out to grab them. He opened the paper up glancing at the design. ' I KNEW it! It DID need that wire!' He looked down at the broken machine; all of the important pieces were still whole (thank goodness!) but they were a bit... how should I say it... scorched? Bardock found a cloth and tried to clean the soot off of the nearly melted plastic and blackened metal. He noticed a toolbox and a table full of random wires and chips, perfect! The saiyan pulled out a stool, then sitting in it; then he grabbed the toolbox and the random wires plus chips to his working area, and started to work on the machine like a mad scientist.  
  
**********  
  
As for Gohan and Nappa... they were having a staring contest. So far, they had been staring at each other for about 10 minutes and their eyes were becoming red from not blinking. Very, VERY bad for saiyan vision! A breeze blew by and they both blinked.  
  
"Ow..." complained Gohan as he rubbed his now swollen eyes. His eyes began to water making it look like he was going to cry. Same thing happened with Nappa, however he wasn't the one to complain. He DID think of himself as a saiyan warrior, and saiyan warriors would never complain!  
  
"Gohan..." called out Goten from the other side of the yard. He turned to look at his brother. "We can't go sparing with Buu today..."  
  
Gohan rubbed his burning eyes, "And why not?"  
  
"Well... We didn't complete our homework yesterday... And we have school tomorrow..." explained Goten as he reached his brother, with Trunks and Raditz not far behind.  
  
Gohan nodded, his eyes still closed. "Alright... But I'm still going to see Videl in a few minutes. I just hope you two stay out of trouble..."  
  
"Don't we always?" asked Trunks sweetly. Gohan opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow while Trunks smiled back weakly.  
  
"To tell you the truth... I can't trust you two. You both would have the city destroyed in a matter of seconds!"  
  
"But our grandpa's, Nappa and Raditz are here! They all are adults, they could watch us!" exclaimed Goten looking over at the two full-blooded saiyans.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not letting you get me into this!" Raditz snapped as he glared at the boys.  
  
"Oh come on Uncle Raditz! Don't be such a sissy!" replied Trunks smirking.  
  
Raditz growled and crossed his arms. "A saiyan warrior is no sissy," he muttered crossing his arms.  
  
"Then it's settled!" cheered Goten smiling. As the two young teens strolled into the home, Gohan leaned to his uncle and bald saiyan. "You both are very brave. Very brave souls you two are..." The two saiyans couldn't help but glance at the hybrid saiyan with question in their eyes.  
  
**********  
  
Goku and Vegeta had just teleported to the house and tried to feel around for the different ki signatures.  
  
"Kakarot... there's someone in Bulma's lab... and in my library..." whispered Vegeta glancing up at his comrade. Goku nodded, "Yeah... I feel them too. Hey! The boys are here... And two ki's... I'm not quite sure who's they are though. They feel so familiar..."  
  
The prince gasped as he rushed to a window. He peeked out to find his son, Goten, Gohan... and... his two partners?! No... That couldn't be correct! They were both killed off when they arrived on earth!  
  
"What the? That's my brother! And... and Nappa! They'll attack our sons!" Goku exclaimed about to charge out of the room. Vegeta pulled him back by tugging on his hair.  
  
"Not so fast Kakarot. We don't want to break our cover." Goku growled (AN: Yikes! O_o;) and sat back down mumbling under his breath. They both watched as the boys walked in the room, who were looking a bit down with Raditz, Nappa, and Gohan not far behind. Trunks picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. Vegeta motioned Goku to follow him as he snuck to a different part of the house.  
  
They both heard footsteps on the stairs as they entered the living room. Quickly, both saiyans dived behind the couch hoping that it would hide them well enough from whatever was making their way down the staircase. They both slightly peered from the sofa and saw KAKAROT?! Vegeta whipped his head back to the saiyan making sure that that wasn't him walking down the stairs.  
  
"Bardock, you should come up here... I found a library that has books written in the saiyan language," said a man who called from the top of a staircase. Vegeta looked up slowly to notice the saiyan king, his father, who tried to save him from Frieza when he was an immature child. He gasped, and was about to zoom up to his father and practically glomp him but he was held back when the saiyans in the kitchen walked to the living room.  
  
"Geese... I wish we wouldn't have to go to school..." growled Trunks as he slumped into the sofa his dad and Goku were hiding behind.  
  
"What is this 'school' you talk about?" asked the king as he walked down the steps with a book in his hand. Trunks stared at his grandfather like he was crazy.  
  
"It's torture... We have to hear out teachers lecture, which seem to last hours at a time when only a second goes by... and it puts all of the students to sleep. It's bad enough that I already know everything that there is to need to know... Since I'm a genius," bragged Trunks.  
  
"*cough* Evil genius," coughed out Goten. Trunks glared at his friend as he gave a small smirk, "Well it's true. You're the one who makes up all of the misadventures we have."  
  
Meanwhile... Goku and Vegeta were soaking all of this information in. Vegeta growled at this new info. his son had given him as Goku gave a weak smile. 'Someone is going to be grounded, and is getting their allowance cut in half,' sang the saiyan prince in his mind.  
  
"Hey did you hear that?" asked Gohan as he turned to the sofa.  
  
"Yeah... Sounded like a growl... Hmm, Let me see..." replied Trunks as he turned around on his seat to look behind the sofa. He blinked then his eyes widened. His dad, was hiding behind the couch, his face a dark red from anger. Vegeta also gave the say-anything-and-you'll-get-the-pounding- of-your-life look. Trunks gulped as he gave a quick nod. The young prince turned back to the crowd. They all looked at him waiting for his report. "We must have moved the couch for it to make the noise. It looks like the leg of the sofa is getting looser." All of the men in the room gave the 'Oh...' look. Well, all but Bardock who just stared at the sofa with a blank expression on his face.  
  
The two saiyans behind the couch mentally sighed, as well as Trunks. His hide was saved... for now.  
  
Trunks then remember something, "Oh yeah... and my friend Sakura is coming over. We have this project to work on, so don't do anything that could freak her out... please..."  
  
"My grandson...is begging us to not misbehave? That is not the way the royal bloodline talks to his subjects! You must order!" exclaimed the king who glared at the lavender haired boy.  
  
"Grandpa... I was taught to use manners to other people... To tell you the truth, I'm more afraid of what my mom would say if she found out I didn't use manners... She may make me train with my dad..." He gasped mentally as his tongue slipped, and his dad just heard that information too... just his luck. 'NO! I can't believe I slipped like that!' Trunks sighed, 'I hope dad didn't hear that..."  
  
"And that's a BAD thing?" asked the king with a smirk. Trunks nodded looking down. "My punishments are to train with him... He's like so much stronger than I... My strength is like of a little new born baby compared to his."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at this, his son made it sound like he had the strength of a god. He made a mental note to treat his son little better for that complement.  
  
Trunks found a yellow note pad on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He picked it up and wrote something on it then, "Dang... That's not correct..." he said as if he was reading from a book, he ripped the paper off of the pad, crumpling it up and threw it behind the couch, the paper hitting his father's head.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen for a few... I need to make a few... phone calls... yeah phone calls," the prince quickly said as he rushed out of the room.  
  
Vegeta growled as a piece of wadded up paper hit his head. He quietly opened it and read the message.  
  
Dad,  
Meet me in the kitchen. Get Kakarot to use the instant transmission.  
  
The prince let his friend read it. Goku nodded as Vegeta put his hand on the other saiyans' shoulder. Goku closed his eyes as they both teleported to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks waited patiently as his dad and friend appeared in the kitchen. He then gave his best glare at the two adults.  
  
"Why the heck are you two here?! You both should be on the boat having the time of your lives!" exclaimed the lavender haired boy.  
  
"Son, do you think we could trust you two with out adult supervision?" replied Vegeta crossing his arms.  
  
"Dad... we don't have one adult watching us. We now have FIVE adults watching us!"  
  
"And you shouldn't have used the Dragonballs either... and those four can't be trusted. Do you know what they had done in the past? You both could get killed!" the prince exclaimed.  
  
"I was able to defeat grandpa in a quick spar. It left him totally paralyzed! I can easily defeat all of them with out reaching super saiyan!"  
  
"Paralyzed?! He was walking around!!!!" roared Vegeta.  
  
**********  
  
In the other room...  
  
"That sounds like Vegeta-san," Goten pointed out as he stood up. The king blinked. That deep voice he heard... Was it Vegeta's? The last time he heard his son's voice was when he was a child. This discovery allowed the king to have butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"My son..." Every one looked up at the king.  
  
"Sire?" asked Bardock taking a step closer to the saiyan ruler. Hesitating for a moment, King Vegeta rushed out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
*********  
  
Uh oh! The boys have been caught, and the king may be able to meet his son after... let see... carry the 4... after about 35 years. O_o; All I can say is Review and stuff... I also wrote an alternative Chapter 7. I'm the type of 'What if..." person, so if ya want me to post it tell me in your reviews or e-mail me. Till next time. -Takuma 


	8. Alternative Chapter

Chapter 7  
  
The saiyan men teleported to the CC home and searched for a second to locate their son's ki's. Finding the ki's in the living room, they snuck up to the second floor and slightly peered into the room. They witnessed Raditz and Goten wrestling on the ground. 'RADITZ?!' The two almost exclaimed. They glanced at the other people in the room. They also noticed the bald saiyan, Nappa, standing beside Gohan and Trunks who were cheering for Goten. Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other for a second in disbelief then back at the crowd. Vegeta's eyes widened, he noticed a Goku look-a- like standing there like a referee, and then he laid his eyes on saiyan king, his father, King Vegeta. A lone tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Vegeta almost leaped into the crowed. Goku saw this and held Vegeta's shirt, "Whoa boy..." he whispered, "We can't break our cover, just... VEGETA!" he shrieked as Vegeta charged into the room. Everyone turned to see Goku slam his forehead to the wall.  
  
"D-DAD?!" exclaimed Goten and Gohan at the same time.  
  
The saiyan looked up while rubbing a red spot on his forehead, "Hello boys."  
  
"But... You're sup post to be with mom and Bulma and Vegeta on the cruise!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
"Oh yeah..." he chuckled humorlessly giving a Son smile and placing a hand behind his head, "About that..." Goku then stopped for a second. He blinked, then blinked again. Noticing Bardock, Goku raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to Goten, "Is there a twin I don't know about?" Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"You sure are clueless, aren't you Kakarot," Raditz stated with false concern.  
  
"Actually, I am..." he replied scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Bardock shook his head, "Well, Kakarot, it's about time I finally meet my son. I am your father."  
  
Goku stood still for a second, "OH I GET IT! We're playing Star Wars!"  
  
"Wha?" Bardock was now lost.  
  
"Okay... I'll be Luke and you can be Darth!" he exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Kakarot... That IS your father dumb butt," Vegeta told Goku in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked into the room from a different door. (AN: He wanted to make an entrance. Don't ask... -_-;)  
  
"DAD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Trunks started to quiver, he knew that he would be dead now. His father glared at the boy.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you had used up the dragon balls? Is it because guilt is written all OVER your face? Or is it because you are trembling? Hmm? Which is it? You know that the wrong answer will make you suffer dearly," Vegeta explained not once turning from Trunks.  
  
"My son..." whispered the king. The prince turned to face the king. He gave a smirk, "Greetings father."  
  
"You've grown... so much..." the king whispered slowly walking up to his heir almost in a daze.  
  
"That I have." He smirked, "And I have reached the impossible... I'm now able to become a super saiyan."  
  
*Insert Gasps*  
  
The king smirked, "Well done, well done."  
  
"Awww, the prince and king are having a moment," muttered Raditz gagging from all of the sweetness being shown. He looked around noticing some one missing, more like two people missing. Raditz rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He stood beside the doorway before he reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a scouter and pressed a button. He looked around for a minute, then found two ki sources. He walked down a hall and into the main entry finding the boys trying to sneak out the door. "Eh HEM" The two teens jumped and slowly turned to see Raditz crossed armed. "And what are you two doing?" he asked them.  
  
The two boys looked at each other before screaming, "RUN AWAY!" They both zoomed out of the house. Raditz sighed as he took flight following them.  
  
**********  
  
Back in the house  
  
**********  
  
The king gave his son a bear hug, same with Bardock and Goku although Goku was still clueless.  
  
Vegeta looked at his father, "So, my brat and his friend brought all of you back form the dead?"  
  
"Yes indeed. Your son even proved himself to me. He was able to beat me in a short battle. He has so much strength for a young saiyan boy."  
  
"He does, and you must not forget that he is from the royal bloodline."  
  
"Yes... My son, the prince of all saiyans, so happens to be the legendary. And you must have defeated Frieza too... am I correct?" asked the king.  
  
The prince froze, but looked down, "No. That was Kakarot, he was the one who reached the legendary super saiyan level first. But I was able to reach it soon after though," he replied trying to save what pride he may have destroyed.  
  
The king nodded, "I like your honesty. That is a quality needed to be a successful king." Vegeta smirked but his face fell when he heard Goku say, "And who did you say you were again?" He turned to the third-class idiot.  
  
"Kakarot. Can't you ever get anything right? You're memory problem is so pathetic! I'm surprised that you know the difference between the hero's and the fiends."  
  
"Vegeta... I though he was playing Star Wars because he would keep on saying that he was my father."  
  
"He IS your father dumb ass!"  
  
Goku blinked as he looked back at Bardock, "Oh." He stayed silent for a second... then, "I'm such an idiot!" he started to laugh nervously.  
  
"Indeed you are," replied the prince sighing. Bardock couldn't help but chuckle. Quickly, Goku's laughter died down and his expression went to being very, VERY serious.  
  
"Vegeta... We have to leave... Our wives are probably looking for us." The prince glared at Goku. Then muttered about something him being the prince and being able to be anywhere he pleases with out the woman fussing.  
  
Vegeta turned back to his father, "Dad..." The king looked at his son in the eye, "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon." He then leaned closer to his father and gave him a big hug.  
  
The prince walked back over to the third-class saiyan. Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and he placed two fingers on his forehead.  
  
"Good bye for now," said the prince as the two vanished.  
  
***********  
  
At the boat...  
  
"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU TWO?!" screamed Bulma, face turning red. The two men winced as their eardrums began to ring, not a good thing for our saiyan hero's! Chichi was also angry, she stood there arms crossed, and surprisingly had been able to snag a frying pan out of the large kitchens.  
  
"Woman, we just went to see what the boys were up too... we felt their ki's rise and had thought they may have been in trouble!" snapped Vegeta as he glared at his wife.  
  
She continued to glare back, "And why is it that I don't seem to believe you?"  
  
"Because it IS true! *insert a lot of cursing*"  
  
"I still don't believe you. If there was a villain that you were fighting you would be all sweaty, but your NOT. You are now not welcome to be in the bedroom till you tell me the TRUTH!" Vegeta's eye's widened, his woman did not just give him the-not-being-able to-be-in-the-bedroom threat! But with the look on Bulma's face, she was dead serious. He gave the sad puppy look and headed back to the suite.  
  
"AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU GOKU!" screeched Chichi. Goku blinked and scratched his head.  
  
"Same what?" he asked totally not getting what his wife was referring to. Both women fell over anime style. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's the alternative chapter for ya. Thanks people for the reviews I have received! Anyways... I may send the next chapter in a few days if I have time (damn school...) -_-; Oh well... Byes for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	9. Caught?

Disclaimer! I do NOT own DBZ, but do own a few DBZ stickers. o_o; ***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 8 Caught?  
  
King Vegeta ran to the kitchen. He still heard the voices... Yes! He was getting closer to his destination! This was the moment of truth, he would be able to meet his son after all of these years.  
  
The king barged through the kitchen door not minding one bit that he turned the nicely carved wood to splinters in a matter of seconds. He slid on the waxed tile floor almost slamming into the wall. Luckily he caught himself in the nick of time. He looked up to see his grandson Trunks staring back at him with a phone in his hand. The king looked around frantically.  
  
"I know he's here! I heard his voice in the living room!" exclaimed the king as he checked the room for any sign of his son.  
  
Trunks peered at his grandfather, "What are you talking about? I was the only one here."  
  
"Don't lie to me boy! I know he is here! I can now smell him..." snapped the king, "Now tell me! Where are they?!"  
  
Trunks slightly flinched at his grandfather's tone, "Grandfather... Surely you must have heard me talking on the phone...I hope you know that my voice IS changing..." he replied holding up a silver cell phone.  
  
The king glared, "It's all lies... Tell me! Where is my son?"  
  
Trunks hesitated. He couldn't believe that his grandfather could hear him all the way from the living room, him and his dad. But what scared him the most was that he knew the two were still in the room. He tried his best to make his grandfather believe that Vegeta was on the cruise, but he wouldn't buy it. "He's not here... He's on the cruise with my mom and the Son's."  
  
This time, the king was beyond angry. He couldn't believe that his grandson was lying, if he were on Vegetasei Trunks could be easily tortured for denying the facts. He knew his son was in the room, he could feel it and smell him... along with another saiyan that he couldn't quite recognize at the moment. The king looked at the pantry door. There, that's where the saiyan's scent was the strongest. The king stomped to the door and peered at his grandson who gave a horrified look. 'So, I have found their hiding place... Tough luck...' Smirking he twisted the handle to the door and opened it.  
  
**********  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get it!" exclaimed Goten as he rushed to the front door. Quickly opening it, he saw a young teen, about his age and his height smiling back at him.  
  
"Hey Goten. Is Trunks here?" She asked. He gave a quick nod as he moved to the side. As she entered the house she slowly made her way threw the door on a set of crutches and carried on her shoulders a full, jade green backpack.  
  
"Sakura?" The black haired teenaged girl looked over to Goten.  
  
"Yes?" she asked back as he led her to the living room where everyone else was.  
  
He paused for a moment to think of the right words to ask "Why are you on crutches?" he finally asked her. She giggled slightly as they entered the room. The saiyans in the room looked up to see her. Some of them couldn't help but stare at her as she slowly hobbled over to a couch and set her crutches to the floor.  
  
"I fractured my kneecap... And broke my foot..." she replied gently setting the left foot, which laid in a cast, on the floor.  
  
"What did you do? Run in front of a car or something?" Goten asked jokingly. She giggled again placing a black strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Not exactly..." she replied pulling off a backpack which she carried on her shoulders.  
  
**********  
  
Nothing. The king only saw food in the large room which contained cans and wrapped bags of food. He looked around frantically.  
  
"He was here! I could sense it!" the king exclaimed gritting his teeth.  
  
Trunks mentally sighed, "Sir... we all make mistakes. It not something to be all angry about..."  
  
"You don't understand do you?" The king turned to his grandson, emotion was showing threw his eyes... Trunks could see that. "How would you feel if you hadn't seen someone you... cared about leave you, and you would knew that you may never see him or her again? I know that I have a chance to see my son again... And I won't hesitate to find him." The king had practically choked on his own words, but he was giving Trunks the truth. He dearly missed his son. Trunks looked to the ground.  
  
He then spoke up, "Grandpa... My dad should be back with in a week or two. They had left yesterday, but they may call us to check to see how we are doing or something. If he does call, I'll let you talk to him. Don't worry, you will be able to see him again..." Trunks looked to the king's eyes, "I promise." Probably for the first time in his life, King Vegeta gave a small smile. Not a smirk that he would usually give if he was pleased with something, but a true smile.  
  
"Thank you, my grandson."  
  
**********  
  
Hovering in the air, Goku and Vegeta sighed. Vegeta growled, he was yearning to see his father, to talk to him. But he couldn't just yet. He knew that he should be grateful that Trunks was the only one who knew they had come to check up on them. He was also glad that he could make stuff up to make it sound like the truth... Sure he wasn't happy when it was used against him or Bulma, but during this time he needed it to keep some type of peace with the king and his subjects.  
  
"Kakarot..."  
  
Goku looked at the prince. "Let's get going... I don't want the women to get worried." Vegeta gave a small smirk. Goku also gave a small smile as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Of course, your highness," the taller saiyan replied as they both vanished.  
  
**********  
  
Bardock looked out the window smirking. He had just witnessed his son and the saiyan prince leave, not only that, it seemed that they both were... friends. This may have been what Bardock needed to see; so he could believe that his son and grandson along with the prince and his son were truly the best of friends. The way they treated one another was also a dead give-away. Not only that, he could read their could read their thoughts. 'So you both have grown up... It's wonderful that you were able to defeat that evil monster Frieza. The universe is now safe, safe from him and his kind.' He looked over at his grandsons and gave a small smile. His family, he was glad that they cared for him. It seemed to be the only time that he felt happy around his family. But his son... he would be able to see him again when he would come back to check on the boys. Maybe... just MAYBE he would be able to meet him. He looked down, an image of a dark figure flashed in his mind for a second before he snapped his head up gasping. Another vision? No, that's silly! He had been dead for about two decades and he had no visions what so ever. Strange, He thought. Walking to a dark corner of the room watching the boys talk with the new person. And to his surprise, she looked a lot like a saiyan female. He gasped, may be there WERE more survivors than he had thought from the explosion of Vegetasei!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There's the next chapter for ya. All I ask for is 5 to 10 reviews and I'll update the story again. I know that this chapter was a bit slow... In a way, But I'll do my best to make future chapters a bit better than this. Bye your now. -Takuma 


	10. Surprises!

Don't won DBZ and never will.  
  
Chapter 9 Surprises!  
  
As the king and his grandson entered the living room, they noticed a new person in the small group. A female, and to the saiyan's surprise, she looked exactly like a saiyan female. She had the nicely tones muscles on her arms, which were able to show since she wore a burgundy tank top. She also had the black hair, long black hair, and somehow it was styled to spike out in a bun. And the eyes, her black charcoal eyes, were the finishing touch to give her the saiyan look.  
  
Trunks suddenly noticed the cast on her foot. He blinked, "What happened? Did you run in front of a truck?" She gave him a playful slap on the arm as he chuckled.  
  
"Not exactly... close, but not quite," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm dying to know what happened! You were about to tell us," added Goten in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
She gave a guilty smile and looked to the floor. "Well... I was on my way to drop off some extra assignments for school. I didn't know the floors were just cleaned and still had water spilled in random places, so I ran threw the halls... Long story short, I slipped, my knee hit a locker combination VERY hard. I tried to get up but I fell when I felt the pain in my knee... And since my ankles are so weak and I fell on it, it immediately broke since the fall was pretty hard, a few bones were broken when I went to the hospital."  
  
"Damn..." replied Goten and Trunks glancing back at her cast.  
  
"When did you get the cast?" Trunks asked noticing that it was clean of any dirt or writing (which would be filled when she would come home from school tomorrow).  
  
"This morning..." she replied looking up at her friends.  
  
Okay, and the king thought that this female was like a saiyan... WRONG. She had proven to be one of the weakest beings on this mud ball of a planet. King Vegeta looked around at the other expressions of the other warriors and all he could see disbelief in all of their eyes. He was about to laugh out loud when he noticed something furry around her waist. 'Since when did these creatures have... tails?!' He shook his head. Okay, this was TOTALLY confusing him now. He looked back at her and Trunks as they continued to blabber away.  
  
"Yeah... we just need to think up about a subject to write about... And' I'll do the illustrations. I hope that the teacher will feel sorry for me and give us an extra day or two to complete this project," Sakura explained with humor in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I wish," the lavender haired boy replied placing a hand behind his head. He then placed his hand under his chin as if in deep thought, "So... Have you thought of anything to write about? Something kind of... original?"  
  
"Well... not really..." she replied with a sigh.  
  
"Write about the history of the saiyans."  
  
Everyone blinked as they turned to the bald saiyan, Nappa. All of the full-blooded saiyans were awestruck! Never in a million years did they think he could make a rather useful suggestion.  
  
Trunks blinked for a minute, then smiled. "That's a WONDERFUL idea! Thanks Nappa!" the young prince exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god... Nappa is showing smartness... hell MUST be freezing over!" Raditz replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on! He can't be THAT bad!" said Goten crossing his arms. All of the adults looked over to the young boy. They gave him the are-you- insane?! Look. Goten blinked, "Okay, okay! So I still don't know you guys that well still! Sheesh... I only met you people this morning..." His eyes immediately widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth muttering an "Oops..."  
  
Sakura looked at Goten, and knowing that he hardly EVER lied and was terrible at lying, she knew he must have been telling the truth. She shook her head smirking, and since she was sitting next to him, she patted his back. "Poor Baby..." Goten's face turned a bright shade of red at the comment.  
  
"I'm not a baby..." he muttered, face becoming brighter. He looked down and covered his face with his hands to try and hide the embarrassment he was experiencing.  
  
She smirked even wider and looked at everyone in the room, "Now, come on. Spill... What is so important that you have tried to hide from me?" Trunks gave a humorless laugh as he looked at the other saiyans in the room.  
  
"I could use some help here," he asked sounding almost pleading. All of them gave him an evil look.  
  
The king spoke, "Sorry Trunks, but you're on your own for this one." The young princes' face dropped. He knew if he would use the wrong words, all of hell would break loose.  
  
**********  
  
As day turned to night, Trunks had done his best to explain on how his Grandfather, and friends 'appeared' out of nowhere. To their surprise, she seemed to believe everything he explained. Sakura was soaking up all of the information like a dry sponge put into a glass of water.  
  
She and Trunks were also told the history of the saiyans by the four full blooded saiyans, but they were also interviewed about what jobs they had and how their class affected what they could or couldn't do. First the king was asked a few questions about what his job was like. He said stuff like ruling over the empire, making sure the planet was safe, stuff like that. They asked Nappa a few things, and surprisingly he was able to answer them as if he were a college professor. Very scary for the other saiyans in the room, they now knew that he had two different sides. Raditz was very brief about his history. He was given assignments, and he fulfilled them. Same with Bardock, but they soon learned that he had a team, however while they purged a planet he was the only one that left alive.  
  
"Wow... I'm surprised on how much information we have. But..." Trunks looked at his assignment paper for a second, "And since we are writing about something true... We have to have at least five people for this interview that had lived threw this..."  
  
"But you only know four that lived on the planet..." stated Goten as he continued to do sit-ups on the floor.  
  
Trunks frowned, "No, there's five. But I don't think he would like to open up to me... just yet." Vegeta... he would be able to answer a few questions. The thought about trying to talk to his father was almost like to consider suicide.  
  
"Great! Then we could finish this project in no time! When could you ask your dad some of the questions?" asked Sakura with a large grin on her face.  
  
Trunks had a huge sweat drop. "Well you see... he's kind of on vacation with my mom and Goten's parents..."  
  
"But what about that instant trans-" Trunks covered her mouth whispering in her ear, "They don't know about it! If they did then the king would DEMAND to see his son now! Right now, if there was a way for my dad to get him quickly and safely he would want it to be done, or else." Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded quickly.  
  
"What were you about to say?" asked Bardock becoming quite interested. She shook her head and slapped her forehead.  
  
"It's nothing, I was getting side tract." She gave a big smile with growing a sweat drop on the side of her head  
  
"Uh huh..." he replied giving an evil smirk to the injured girl.  
  
*9:24 Pm*  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and gasped, "My mom told me to call her when 8 o'clock came around! And I was to catch the last bus! She'll be furious if she has to leave her work!" the girl exclaimed gripping her hair, she was about to pull it out from gaining quick stress.  
  
Trunks thought quickly, and then snapped his fingers, "Stay here tonight, that way we could complete most of this project in the morning!"  
  
"But... I don't think she would approve... since I'll be staying a guy's home and all..." she started to blush at the last part.  
  
Trunks looked at her, then thought for a minute. Then it hit him, he too blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh no! Nothing like that!" exclaimed Trunks getting what she had meant.  
  
"I know... But still..."  
  
"Just call. She may say yes." Trunks handed her the cordless phone, which laid on the coffee table. She nodded and punched out a phone number on the device and she hobbled over to a quiet corner of the room.  
  
Raditz raised an eyebrow, "Why is it that you people are ashamed about mating? It's only natural." Trunks glared at the longhaired saiyan as his cheeks glowed with a dark pink hue. Sakura paused as she turned to look at Raditz; she flipped THE finger at him and turned back to her telephone conversation.  
  
"Ooohhhh... You got dissed!" exclaimed Goten in a VERY mocking tone with a smirk plastered on.  
  
His uncle glared at his nephew, "What does this 'dissed' word mean?" Goten leaned to his uncle and whispered something to his ear for a few minutes. His expressions went from lost to anger. He glared at the girl, as she clicked the phone off with a smile.  
  
"Well, I can stay!" she exclaimed with a nice sized grin on her face.  
  
"You..." Sakura looked back at Raditz blinking, "How DARE you insult a saiyan warrior! You will not get away with this!" he exclaimed as he lunged at her. She glared for a second before jumping to the air. He was about a few inches away from her when she kicked him in the torso and rammed her fit to his chin sending him back to the center of the living room. She landed on her uninjured foot and continued to glare at him.  
  
"NEVER use a sneak attack on ME!" she exclaimed hobbling over to the couch with crossed arms. *Insert sweat drops on the side of the men's faces. * All saiyan men were well amazed and well dazed. You would be too if one of your best men were beaten by a girl younger and possibly from a different race than your own! She brushed off her shoulders and sat down with a frown plastered onto her face.  
  
"S-sakura? H-how did you do THAT?!" exclaimed Trunks standing up and raising his arms too. She smirked.  
  
"What? I have a natural ability for fighting," she replied coolly.  
  
"But, you have NEVER told me that you could fight THIS good! How could you have gain as much talent to even send Raditz flying?!"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know... I feel threatened and I attack. Simple as that."  
  
"................................." This is all the men could do; just sit there watching the girl amazed. She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go to bed. Trunks, would you be so kind to show me which room I could stay in tonight?" He was the first to come out of his trance.  
  
"Wha- Oh yeah, sure." He picked up her backpack, placing it on his shoulder as she picked herself up with her crutches. They then both slowly walked out of the room. King Vegeta blinked.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked blinking.  
  
Raditz growled rubbing his pained stomach, "I think we may have found a female saiyan, sire. A very strong female." The men nodded. Well, all accept Goten. He knew that she had this strength all the time. How did he know? Well, that's a whole different story.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
There's the next chapter for ya. It may be a while before I send out chapters cause my homework is becoming more and more. -_-; But believe me... I will continue this story. I have many idea's. ::cackles evilly:: Since I won't be close to my computer for a while, I'll ask if you could do your part and review. Laters. -Takuma 


	11. An Untold Past

Chapter 10- An Untold Past  
  
*************************  
  
I thought I killed you..." whispered a dark voice in the shadows.  
  
The saiyan scientist spun around glancing at the dark corner where he heard the voice. All he could see was a cloaked figure with red glowing eyes.  
  
"W-what do you want?" he stuttered quickly jumping into attack mode. The dark figure chuckled evilly as it stepped into the light; it then pointed a finger at the saiyan's forehead.  
  
"I WANT TO ANNIHILATE YOUR RACE AND I WANT YOU DEAD!" A small sphere of energy came forth and smashed threw the saiyan warrior's skull making a sickening crack.  
  
*************************  
  
Bardock shot up from his bed in cold sweat hypervenalating. His hands shot up to his forehead trying to find any signs of broken skin. Nothing. There was no sticky blood helping him to down a bit, ' Only a dream.' He laid back in bed but his eyes stayed open. " Any minute now..." he whispered hoping sleep would over come him. But to his luck, it didn't. He growled mentally and starting to count the little dots on the ceiling.  
  
His stomach started to rumble as he counted his 283rd dot, this caused him to chuckle as his frustration was relieved. 'May be this is why I couldn't sleep...' he thought carefully getting out of his bed. Tip toeing to the door; he opened it quietly hoping it wouldn't creak. Bardock looked down both halls before entering looking for any opened doors or intruders that may be walking toward him. Finding it clear the saiyan quietly passed the rooms, and down the dark hallway. He was lucky to have great night vision or he may have run into a wall and possibly wake the other saiyans or worse, the king. Lets not get into what may happen to this saiyan warrior if the king's 'beauty sleep' was disturbed.  
  
It seemed like hours had passed as he made it to the staircase. A VERY long staircase if I may add. He didn't want to go at a very slow pace down the stairs so he did the next best thing; he slid down the staircase rail. He smirked as he was on the bottom floor in no time and he even thought it was fun! Maybe he would do it some other time when everyone was out of the house or something. Walking down a hallway or two he finally made it to... WA NA NA... The KITCHEN! His mouth started to water as he saw the large fridge sitting there just waiting to be raided. He rubbed his hands together and opened the fridge door.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Bardock may have jumped about 5 feet into the air hearing a female voice out of nowhere. He spun around to find Sakura sitting there at the table in the room with a glass of water in her hand. He mentally sighed. She gave him such a fright!  
  
"No actually, I had wanted a bite to eat," replied Bardock as he pulled out a few items form the fridge. "What about you?" he asked her closing the fridge door and setting food on the table. He made another trip to the fridge pulling out some more items. Her faced dropped and she didn't speak for some time. Her silence caused him to face her, noticing a pained look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me..." she whispered. The scientist raised a brow as he made his way back to the table piling more food in a small area of the table.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked as he sat at the table.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me..." she repeated taking a sip of water, her eyes facing the table.  
  
Bardock started to eat some raw sirloin steak, as he looked at her confused, "As in?"  
  
"For one... I don't know my heritage... My birth mom abandoned me when I was about 3, and the current parents I have now had adopted me a few days later. They both are so strict to me. No one knows what my heritage is. The tested me at the doctors and said my DNA was one of a kind. I was an original, and the only one who was to match it was my birth parents." Bardock raised a brow.  
  
"Must be alien to this planet then," he said still stuffing his face with the bloody meat.  
  
"I don't know what I am. But all I can remember of my past is of dreams that I have. They haunt me every night, and most of the time it's just repeated over and over in my head. Most are of my real mother..." Sakura paused.  
  
"Go on. I'd like to hear it all," replied Bardock has he grabbed the cheese, starting to stuff his face with it. Ah... The power of cheese! ( AN: Hey, what can I say? That cheese commercial always shows on TV over here. O_o. Yeah...)  
  
Sakura twiddled her thumbs. This wasn't going to be easy for her, not going to be easy AT ALL.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The saiyan king lay in bed wide-awake. He couldn't sleep either. He was in the same room with is grandson Trunks since the prince asked him if he wanted to sleep on a bunk bed for the night. Wearing a white shirt and a pair of silk boxers the king started down the stairs hoping that some fresh air may help him if he went out side for a few minutes.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"And the last thing I remember is my mom handing me to a guy in a yellow suit. I soon found out that it was a fireman she took me too since he visits me once in a while to see how I'm doing... Anyways... She whispered to me, 'Causimania futabo keamacha wuquizd Jueru.' She ran from the station, soon an ear-piercing scream could be heard in the distance. I saw two of the other men in the room look out the door. Since humans' vision isn't the greatest in the dark they didn't know if she was captured or killed. There was no body found the next few days giving me hope that she may be alive. And that was the last I saw of her." She took another sip of her water then continued, "I never found her though."  
  
The language. That's what amazed Bardock the most. For it was the language he used, the saiyan language. He gawked at her making her feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"What did I say?" she whispered looking up slightly. The saiyan warrior noticed something in her eyes. Was it hope?  
  
"I... um..."  
  
"It was the saiyan language you spoke of. Very well spoken if I must say so myself for someone who hasn't lived on the planet."  
  
Bardock and Sakura looked back to find the saiyan king walk into the room.  
  
"What did I say?" Sakura asked, her expression becoming more cheerful. King Vegeta pulled out one of the seats from the table and sat, leaning back in his chair.  
  
The king replied, "My daughter of a mighty warrior race... Jueru. That's what you were saying. It seems that she was praising her race for having you as a daughter. It can't be possible that she was referring to the saiyans. From what I've heard from our grandsons, the only one's who survived were Vegeta and Goku..."  
  
At that moment Sakura yanked the furry belt from her waist. But to the saiyans' surprise it wasn't a belt at all, it was a tail, a saiyan tail. The men's eyes must have enlarged about 15 sizes as they stared at it.  
  
"This thing is what makes me a freak in society... It's what's made me so miserable..." Sakura clenched her teeth and hands, however crushing the sensitive tail that laid in her palm. She cried out in pain as she limply fell smashing her face to the table. The men gasped as they jumped from there seats to her side. They blinked as she sat up laughing softly.  
  
"I should stop doing that," she said with a guilty smile. Both men grew a sweat drop.  
  
"Maybe you should get going to bed, Sakura. Tomorrow may be long day for you," Bardock suggested as he pulled her crutches up. She frowned as she got up from her seat and pulled up her crutches.  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked with a small whine in her voice. The scientist nodded as he pointed to the door.  
  
"Okay okay..." she replied walking out of the room.  
  
****  
  
The king stared out the window looking out of the starry sky thinking. His home planet had been destroyed years ago... and to what he had learned in the past day from some of the books he read, his son is as old as he was when Frieza murdered him. As if out of nowhere he heard some voices outside the door. Bardock glanced at the king hearing too, hearing the noise also. Both saiyans quietly walked to the door but ripped it open hoping to scare anyone beyond the door. To there disappointment, no one was there. Both men growled slightly in frustration as they closed the kitchen door. What they didn't know was Goku and Vegeta had hid themselves behind a wall on the other side of the kitchen door.  
  
*****  
  
There! I updated for you! Hope you like it, now I'm asking you to do your part. Please review. I may not send another chapter for some time but if I do get quite a few reviews I'll try to update quicker. As for the chapter before this one, it was meant to confuse you. But hopefully this chapter may have cleared up some things. I have to get going, it's like 1:30 am. Night. -Takuma 


	12. School

Chapter 11 School  
  
~*+*~  
  
Trunks could barely stay up in class during his teacher's LONG BORING lecture. His grandfather had insisted on coming to school with him. He also dragged Bardock too although he stayed with his grandson, Goten, who was in a classroom on a higher floor. Trunks glanced at his grandfather who seemed to be listening to the teacher's every word and it seemed that he actually ENJOYED her teachings! Yes, it was a very scary thought that his grandfather might be enjoying the wonders of Chemistry. He looked at the clock. 'Three, two, one...' he counted down in his head. Then he was saved by the shrill of the bell. Science class was finished, which meant his torture was finally over. Now, it was time for his favorite class period... LUNCH! (AN: Isn't lunch every one's fav. Period?) Quickly packing his books together into his backpack Trunks grabbed the king's wrist and zoomed out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
"TRUNKS! What was that all about?! What the hell did that loud noise mean? And why did you run out of the room so fast? The class was something that you should pay attention to which I know you weren't!" roared the king practically making the prince's hair fly from his loud voice.  
  
Trunks gave King Vegeta an annoyed look. "You mean to say that chemistry is something that I'll need for ruling over a company such as Capsule Corp.? I don't think so! It's ALL business!" snapped back Trunks as the two walked down the halls gaining the attention of a lot of the students putting away books in their lockers.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Goten come up with his saiyan grandfather, Bardock trying to catch up too the two. "Hey Trunks, King 'Geta!" he exclaimed cheerfully. King Vegeta's eye began to twitch... "Have ya see Sakura yet?" he asked as the two walked beside the royals.  
  
"Not yet. We both just got out of Chem- ist-ry." Trunks then made a gagging noise.  
  
The king glared at the young prince. "And what does that gagging noise mean?!"  
  
"Nothing..." replied Trunks as they entered a large cafeteria. The two full-blooded saiyans gasped. This room was filled, and I mean FILLED with teenagers. Well, of course they both had never seen so many humans in one place at a time so they were beyond amazed.  
  
"There!" pointed Goten as he looked on the far left of the cafeteria. They noticed Sakura hopping on one foot to chase one of her friends who had her crutches. All of them but the king could tell that they were only playing around. The king growled in rage and stomped over to the other side of the cafeteria.  
Stepping before the girl who had run off with Sakura's wooden crutches, he growled at her. She just looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Is that sup post to scare me or something?" she asked totally mocking the king. King Vegeta's eye twitched; and he developed a blue ki blast in his hand down by his side ready to blast her to the next world when... " Hey King Vegeta!" Sakura hopped to the two and snatched the crutches away, however she lost her balance and began to fall to the hard concrete floor, and to her luck her knee bent making her wince in pain. And her foot was in the way of her falling body. Just her luck.  
  
Goten and Trunks watched in horror as this all happened slow motion in their eyes. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Trunks as she fell to the floor, and being heard by all of the people in the cafeteria.  
  
* Miles away, a loud scream could be heard across the city making many people raise their heads wondering what caused the noise. *  
  
Sakura had tears falling from her eyes as she tried to soothe the painful aches from her leg. She cursed silently many times as more tears started to fall. Trunks and Goten tried to help her up as she was trying to get used to the pain. Teachers in the room ran over to Sakura and the small group of students who hovered around her. They backed them up and knelt down to Sakura as she continued to cry.  
  
"It hurts..." she whimpered hastily wiping tears away. Sakura was beyond embarrassed from the tears she shed for she was known for being tough in these types of situations. Trunks paused for a second...  
  
"GOT IT!" he exclaimed pulling out a small pouch. Sensu's! He had sensu beans with him! Taking a small bean from the pouch he turned back to the female saiyan and offered it to her.  
  
She looked up at him still sniffling. "Eat it." She turned her head away. Trunks blinked, "Look, Sakura, these things help! I take these after a harsh training session with my dad and they take the pain away. Trust me!" the prince explained offering it to her again.  
  
She wiped more tears away, "Trunks... If you're lying... I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp when I get out of this caste."  
  
"Sure you would." He smirked at her. She sighed and took the bean, chewing then swallowing it.  
  
Sakura blinked. No pain. The teachers stared at her then glared at Trunks. "I knew it! The thing you gave her is drugged!!!!" The teachers yelled at him.  
  
Unexpectedly, she stood up dusting herself off. Every eye was on Sakura; even the teachers stopped their bickering to gawk at her. She turned and glared at everyone, "What? Never seen a person stand up before?!" she yelled at them. All of the students slowly turned back to their lunches and started to talk making the room noisy once again. She smirked dragging Goten and Trunks to the table where the king and scientist sat at. The three blinked as they saw the two men still covering their ears and wincing.  
  
"Bardock?" asked Goten as he patted his grandfather's shoulder. He still had his ears covered however the saiyan man mumbled, "Make the ringing stop!" The three teens grew a large sweat drop on the back of their head.  
  
**********  
  
Okay... There's chapter 11 for ya. I know it's kind of slow because I had writer's block for this section of the story. Another thing is I don't like to put or use made up characters in my stories... Yeah... So Sakura may not show up in quite a few chapters. However I'll try my best to make future chapters better and have more comedy. I like to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter I sent out a while back. Now, you need to do your part. Please review! I have to hit the books. -_-;;;; Byes. 


	13. Rainy Day Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Nerf guns with the foam bullets.  
  
Chapter 12 Rainy Day-Part 1  
  
Rain. That little thing kept the six saiyans in the house after school. It was sad that the full-grown men had never known what rain was. Trunks and Goten could have sworn that they heard all four saiyan's shriek when they saw the sky release the water droplets. But now they were aware of what rain was after a logical explanation, they just sat there staring out the window, bored.  
  
Raditz groaned as he continued to look out the window watching the rainfall. "This is so boring," he muttered with a sigh not moving once from his position. The he looked up as Trunks walked by with a Rubix Cube in his hand.  
  
The young prince growled in frustration. "Darn! Why won't this puzzle come together?!" he exclaimed turning the six sided puzzle over and over again in different patterns trying to figure out the puzzle. Raditz looked at the cube for a second and watched what the prince was doing before snatching it out of his hand. "HEY!" shouted Trunks glaring at the fellow saiyan warrior. The saiyan examined the cube for a minute before making five twists and completing the puzzle. Raditz threw the puzzle back at Trunks, who gawked, and went back into bored mode.  
  
King Vegeta had found a book in the kitchen with the label, "You Can Learn To Cook Good Meals Too!" He took one glance at what the inside of the books said then dragged Goten and Nappa in the room. The king handed both of the clueless men aprons, "You two will assist me with this dangerous mission."  
  
Goten gave the king the Are-you-insane? look before sitting on the kitchen counter. Nappa was awed that he was going to 'help' the king in this first attempt to make something edible. The two full-blooded saiyans looked into the book for the ingredients.  
  
"Cinnamon... Saffron... Margeeriineeen... what the heck is this stuff?" questioned the king as he eyed the list.  
  
In the meantime, Goten took his apron off and snuck out of the room to find his grandfather who was sitting by his son Raditz. Bardock turned to his grandson, "Found anything interesting to do?" he asked leaning back on the sofa.  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head, "Well... Um... I just got away from the king who wanted to make something from a cookbook..." He smiled nervously.  
  
"Right..." replied Bardock as he looked back out the window, watching the rainfall once again.  
  
Trunks growled in frustration, "Why can't I figure these damn puzzles?! I'M A GENIUS FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!!!!" He threw the plastic cube from his presence unaware of where it would fly. Then the four heard a *CRASH* Trunks looked into the next room, his face becoming pale. The turned back to the group, "You people heard nothing..."  
  
Then, an idea was thought of. "Trunks!" exclaimed Goten becoming quite excited.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked thinking.  
  
"I have an idea." Goten then gave the famous Son smile.  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Got the black face paint and Nerf guns?"  
  
Trunks blinked... then smirked evilly. "Why, of course I do." In the blink of an eye he vanished from his spot.  
  
Yelling from the kitchen the king asked, "Does anyone know what 'TBSP' means?"  
  
The three looked at each other shrugging.  
  
"Maybe it means 'The Biggest Spoon Possible'," replied Goten totally clueless.  
  
The king went 'Hmph' before mumbling something about how he should have thought of that.  
  
Trunks then ran down the staircase with a good size box in his hands. He smirked as he made his way to the three and set the box down before all of them. He opened the lid and they all looked inside. There the men found two jars of black and green face paint along with small Nerf guns (You know... The one's with the fake foam bullets or missiles.), and there were also camouflage bandanna's too. Goten and Trunks dove for the face paint as Raditz and Bardock examined the plastic guns. Both saiyan men looked up to the teens finding Trunks with his face smeared in green and black paint and Goten with black paint smudges under his eyes. They both then snatched a camouflage bandanna and tied it around their head. Raditz and Bardock eyed them for a minute.  
  
"What?" they both asked in unison as they grabbed a Nerf gun. The two boys handed Bardock and Raditz the play weapons. The saiyan men continued to examine the toys. Both boys sighed and Trunks pulled his gun up.  
  
"You pull this trigger and," they watched as a foam bullet flew across the room. The prince continued, "And to refill the guns, just get the bullets used and put them in here," he added as he showed them a hole on the top of the toy. Both men nodded.  
  
"And, since this is my house, we play by my rules," added Trunks in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Rules?" asked Raditz raising an eyebrow.  
  
The prince smirk widened, "Why of course! Like, if someone gets hit they have to pretend that the body part is injured. Like this..." Trunks shot Goten in the arm and he fell to the ground pretending to be in horrible agony.  
  
"The PAIN! Oh the AGONY!" shouted Goten acting all pained and stuff.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Why must we do that?" asked Bardock as he filled up the Nerf toy with the foam bullets.  
  
Trunks coughed before answering, "It just make it more dramatic. But after a few minutes or so of 'drama' you could get back up and start attacking. Oh and, Do not break anything in this house. My mom would kill who ever did it, and trust me... you don't want to get on her bad side."  
  
"That's it?" asked Raditz.  
  
Trunks paced for a second with his hand on his chin, then a light bulb went off, "Oh yeah... You can go anywhere in the house to hide just as long as you don't make a mess or show that you were in that room. Agreed?"  
  
Both father and son looked at each other before shrugging.  
  
"Agreed," replied Bardock as he and Trunks shook hands.  
  
*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*$#@*  
  
Uh oh... What will happen with this game that Trunks, Goten, Raditz, and Bardock are playing? And what about King Vegeta and Nappa who are using the biggest spoon possible to measure out ingredients? oO; Cliffhanger! Yep... I truly am evil. :D Reviews are welcome! Next chapter will be out sooner than when I have been posting, lets say... 5 + reviews and the next chapter will be out. For now, Laters! 


	14. Rainy Day Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and never will.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 13 Rainy Day-Part 2  
  
"NO!!! TRUNKS!" exclaimed Goten as he ran up to his friend who was hit by a foam bullet.  
  
"I. I don't think I'm going to make it..." the lavender haired boy replied in a weak tone. He played as if he was dying, which would have looked like a HUGE soap opera scene for someone watching. Goten got up shouting for his fallen friend; then he noticed the person who shot Trunks, Raditz cackle evilly as he ran out of the room.  
  
Goten got up. "Get back here!!!!" the boy shouted as he ran out of the room to chase his uncle leaving Trunks alone.  
  
The four saiyans had been playing this game for about an hour now since the rain hadn't let up. They wouldn't have noticed the rain stop anyways cause they were having too much fun! Goten ran down a long hallway trying to catch up with his uncle who seemed to be long gone. He lost the trail. This wasn't good for the young saiyan boy. He was out in the middle of the hall being exposed to anyone who had a Nerf gun. He was an open target. Then he was hit in the back. Goten then became dramatic and fell to the ground face first but used his hands to break the fake fall. He turned his head to the side to see Bardock walking up behind him with a huge smirk on his face. He too chose to put the black face paint on his cheeks.  
  
"Had enough?" asked Bardock as he looked down at his grandson.  
  
"NEVER!" exclaimed Goten as he pulled his gun up and started to shoot at his grandfather. Bardock jumped back and ran into one of the many rooms in the hallway. Goten growled as he got up and chased after the saiyan. He walked into the room slowly, not to mention he was also humming the Mission Impossible tune. He held the toy ready to shoot at any moment but he couldn't find Bardock anywhere. He knew he might be hiding behind something so he checked every corner of the room however he was nowhere to be found. He then went to the last place he hadn't checked, the closet. He slowly twisted the handle to open the door when he heard a body slam to the floor. Goten turned to look behind him and saw Bardock had crashed to the floor. He also noticed Trunks in the door way smirking.  
  
"I've been saved!" exclaimed Goten as he raised his arms in the air triumphantly. As if out of nowhere, both boys were shot by Raditz who appeared in the room a second later.  
  
"Damn," they both muttered as they both made a dramatic fall.  
  
Raditz laughed, "Do you realize how ridiculous you look when you use all of that drama?"  
  
"Yep," they answered in unison.  
  
"Then why use it?" the saiyan asked.  
  
Both boys gave Raditz the are-you-insane look, "Cause it's FUN! DURRR..." They both then took the opportunity to attack Raditz with the toy guns but he dodged every piece of foam. Then the boys ran out of ammo... Just their luck...  
  
Raditz cackled again, "Did you two run out of ammunition? Well... Let me bring you two to the end of your misery." Both boys looked at each other before shouting, "ATTACK!" They both charged at Raditz who wasn't at all expecting that! The older saiyan warrior shrieked like a little girl and ran out of the room being followed by the two teens.  
  
*****  
  
The buzzer rang in the kitchen on the stove. King Vegeta and Nappa got up from their seats in the kitchen and headed to the stove. The king slowly opened the door to the stove when the cake they were making exploded in their face.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! IT'S ATTACKING US!" screamed the King as he hid behind the wall. Nappa fell to the ground avoiding some of the mess that had exploded in the oven. The goopy batter had flown everywhere in the kitchen leaving not one area of the kitchen spotless. Both men breathed deeply as they realized the worst was over and they walked slowly back to the oven. The king grabbed the hot pan with his hand but immediately getting burned. He cringed, not wanting to show he was in pain. Nappa too reached in to grab the pans and was able to set them on the stovetop before he realized how burned his hands really were.  
  
"I think we did something wrong..." said Nappa finally as he rubbed his burning hands.  
  
"No kidding," replied the king. They both looked around the kitchen, all they saw was mess. They knew they would have one hell of a time cleaning it up.  
  
*  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Both saiyans looked at each other then back at the door that led to the living room. They both noticed Trunks and Goten running from something... or someone. Then they saw Raditz running in the direction the two boys went laughing like a lunatic with the toy in his hand.  
  
"What the..." muttered King Vegeta as he stomped to the door looking into the living room. There he saw Raditz shoot both boys and they basically spazzed as they fell to the floor. The king raised an eyebrow. This was something new... unless...  
  
*  
  
Opening the front door, Gohan carried a bag filled with food capsules in. He was about to shout out to everyone that he was there, but it was very quiet in the house. He thought the guys might have been inside since it was raining... Well not anymore. The rain had stopped about five minutes ago. He closed the door and headed to the kitchen taking a back door entrance to the room.  
  
Gohan's eyes grew ten sizes as he saw the mess in the kitchen that would give Bulma and Chichi a heart attack. He noticed the room was filled in cake batter on the chairs, tables, walls... you name it.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." he whispered as he set the bag on a counter. He slowly made it to the door, which led to the living room. He heard voices...  
  
'They are so dead when I find them...' thought Gohan thinking of the way he would approach his little brother and friend. He looked in the middle of the room and gasped.  
  
There he found the boys playing some game they invented when they were only seven years of age and they had Bardock and Raditz caught up in it all to his surprise.  
  
"I-impossible!" he muttered. In the corner of the room, the king and Nappa turned to the hybrid saiyan. Gohan smirked; this was the perfect chance to get the boys back. Gohan looked around the room to find a digital camera sitting on a desk in the room. He snapped a picture of the four catching every one's attention.  
  
Goten blinked, "You didn't just snap a picture of us..."  
  
"Oh yes I did," he replied.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and Trunks looked at Goten. They both knew what this meant... This was WAR! Both boys charged at the older man as he zoomed out of the room to hide the camera.  
  
*****  
  
On the cruise, Bulma and Chichi were at one of the many gift shops.  
  
"Oh, I miss my boys so much... I hope they are alright," exclaimed Chichi as she turned to Bulma.  
  
"Oh, stop stressing. They'll be fine! They're saiyans! Well... half, but still. The only thing that could harm them is their own boredom."  
  
Chichi nodded in agreement as the two ladies walked out of the shop. As they were walking to the deck of the ship Bulma paused for a minute. Chichi turned to her friend.  
  
"What's wrong? See something?"  
  
"No. It's the strangest thing... I just started to feel..." Bulma then ran to the edge of the deck blowing chunks.  
  
Chichi ran after her. "What's wrong?! Do I need to get the doctor?!"  
  
Bulma wiped her mouth from the vomit that had been left on her mouth. "No, it must be seasickness... But it's strange. I haven't had a problem with it before."  
  
"You never know," replied Chichi, "But I want to make sure you didn't get any food poisoning, come on!" exclaimed the black haired woman as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to the other side of the ship.  
  
***  
  
Thank you every one who reviewed! It made me feel so special! Please continue to send reviews and please give me suggestions. I do have a list of words that give me idea's for this story but at times there are chapters where I would get writer's block and I would feel that the story is becoming a flop. -_-; Anyways, Until next time! 


	15. Death Sentence

Chapter 14 Death Sentence  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Gohan was WAY ahead of the boys as they tried to catch up with him. He continued to run down some of the hallways here and there to lose them, however he had already gotten rid of the digital camera. He had put it in a capsule and threw it into Bulma's lab hoping that the boys didn't notice what had happened. Luckily they didn't, but he continued to run so it looked like he was still playing Keep Away from the two boys.  
  
"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" threatened Goten as he continued to chase his brother. It was an empty threat but he was the youngest super saiyan; which wasn't good news to any villain. Trunks muttered something to Goten as they ran side by side making the two boys smirk evilly. Trunks then vanished behind some doors however Goten was still after him.  
  
'Strange...' thought Gohan as his head was turned from the way he was going. But as soon as he turned his head to the path he took Trunks was in his way. He has his arms crossed and a large smirk was plastered on his lips.  
  
"Hand it over Gohan, you're no match for us," replied the prince as he waited for Gohan to run up to him. However to the princes' luck Gohan ran threw one of the many doors in the hall. And it so happened to be Vegeta's study room. He knew he would be dead if the saiyan prince, Vegeta, caught him in here. Gohan quietly snuck to the other side of the room noticing a large pyramid made of cards. He gasped as he stared at it for a minute. The pyramid HAD to be at least 30 feet tall! Gohan didn't want to know what the consequences were if he even knocked it over.  
  
"Goten! He's in here!"  
  
'Crap!' thought Gohan as he rushed another part of the room hoping to get out of the study in one piece and not to mess anything up. But the odds were against him; the boys' footsteps were coming closer. He knew he would have to make a mad run; but soon it seemed that everything began to happen in slow motion. First the boys had found him hiding behind one of the many bookcases in the room and tried to catch him. But Gohan ran away from the boys as fast as he could, the boys chasing after. He passed the card table trying to be careful then he found the door and made it out. He sighed becoming relieved. But then it happened; he seemed to hear something small falling... Like a lot of papers that had been stacked together... Gohan's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He slowly walked back into the room and saw the boys standing there. They both were looking down, not a good sign. The card pyramid was no longer standing up; it was now laid on the floor in ruins. Gohan looked at Trunks whose face had turned a ghastly color in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I'm so dead..." he whispered as he knelt down to the cards trying to pick them up.  
  
Gohan held his breath for a second, "Your dad made that pyramid?" Trunks nodded still looking down.  
  
"Are you going to tell him what had happened?" asked Goten as he helped his friend try and pick up the cards. Trunks gave his friend the are- you-insane look.  
  
"HELL NO! I'm going to rebuild it!" he answered as he started to work on the cards once again to recreate what he had destroyed.  
  
*****  
  
It so happened that Vegeta and Goku were watching some of the security camera's Vegeta had placed around the Capsule Corp home. They saw the mess in the kitchen, which they couldn't believe was possible to even to be made. They had watched the boys play the game with Bardock and Raditz. They both had laughed their asses off at the stupid game. And now they had witnessed the pyramid fall. Vegeta's face had turned a dark red from anger and Goku could have sworn he saw steam come out of his ears.  
  
"Vegeta?" asked Goku as he laid a hand on the princes' shoulder.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "That boy is so dead. I'll make sure his torture is slow and painful..."  
  
Goku had a sweat drop fall down the side of his head. "Why would you be mad over a card house? It could have fallen at anytime. I bet Trunks didn't even mean to knock it over!"  
  
"You ask why..." replied Vegeta in a low voice.  
  
"Well yeah," replied the third class saiyan.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku, "You are an idiot. Know that?"  
  
"Yes I do actually," Goku replied as he placed a hand behind his head. The door to the room opened. Both saiyans turned around to find Chichi run threw the door.  
  
"Guys, Bulma is sick. She's down at the doctor's office on the second level," the black haired woman replied.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "She may have eaten something bad, which I find is pitiful."  
  
The doctor thought it might have been something else that was making her sick. I think we should go down there to see if she's alright," said Chichi as she crossed her arms.  
  
Vegeta stood up from his seat and grumbled a little as he got up to find his wife. Chichi walked to her husband as he continued to watch the screens. Chi chi's eyes fell upon the site of the kitchen mess. She indeed did have a heart attack, well something close to that.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There's chapter 14 for ya. Hope ya liked it. I like to thank EVERY ONE who is reading this random fic I have created. It is very late and I should be getting off but please continue to review! Night everyone! 


	16. The Saiyans VS A Cockroach

I don't own DBZ... But I do own a can of Raid ®, ' Kills Bugs Dead '  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Saiyans VS a cockroach  
  
It had taken Trunks about two days to actually complete the card structure back to what it had looked like before it was carelessly knocked over. Trunks sighed as he plopped by the card building wiping some sweat from his brow. (Yeah, just watch... He's going to end up knocking over the card house again...)  
  
"TRUNKS! YOU'RE DAD IS ON THE PHONE!" yelled Gohan from downstairs.  
  
Trunks raised his head. He then whimpered slightly as he got up to go and find the phone located in the room somewhere. As he looked to the left of the chair by a shelf, he found a silver-looking phone put on the charger. Trunks sighed as he picked the device up and click it on.  
  
"Yes dad?" asked Trunks. He slightly fidgeted as he heard his dad on the other line.  
  
"Boy, the woman is sick. We may be coming home sooner than we had thought."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "And why would you want to leave the cruise ship? I mean there's a lot of food there, I'm not there to bug you, what more could you ask for?" questioned the lavender haired saiyan.  
  
Trunks heard a pause. "As much as I hate to say this... You are absolutely right... Why should I listen to the woman?"  
  
Trunks couldn't help but blink. His dad was agreeing with him?!  
  
"Well... I would consider it, but she has A VERY BAD CASE OF SEASICKNESS."  
  
Those last few words made Trunks wince even though his father's voice was a bit raspy.  
  
This wasn't good news to Trunks at all. His father already knew about the saiyans coming back from the dead and his father had promised that he would not come out of this alive when he came back with Bulma from the cruise. He would have for sure been dead if his father had found out about the card house falling (Too bad Vegeta already watched it fall... o_o). But thank goodness he was able to put it up again, and in the exact position it was in too.  
  
"We will stay on this boat until it comes back home on the 26th."  
  
Trunks counted his fingers... 'Let see... Monday was the 22nd,' he thought for a second. His mouth then dropped open. It was now Wednesday, the 24th.  
  
"We are coming back in two days, that is unless the woman gets any sicker. Hope you've been keeping out of trouble and have not broken anything or have made anything 'fall'. And tell my father I said Greetings."  
  
The other line clicked off. Trunks clicked the phone off too. He shlumped to the floor, this was just great. Two days till he dies. He just sat there for a little while staring at the floor until someone walked in the room.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
A female voice asked quietly. Trunks looked up to find Sakura looking down at him with a concernered expression.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked walking to him.  
  
"I'm going to die."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Die? I seriously doubt that. Now come on, get up. I have brought the project over and I thought you would like to see it." She slightly smiled as she gave him a hand to pull up on. Trunks smirked as he used her hand to pick him self up and followed her to the bottom floor.  
  
"I think you and the other saiyans will like the art work. I had spend about 2 to 3 hours on each picture," she explained almost in a bragging tone.  
  
"Hours?" he asked as they headed down the stairs. She nodded.  
  
"And my hands hurt from all of the drawing and coloring too..." she added rubbing them together.  
  
*****  
  
From under a shelf, something crawled slowly across the floor. It headed in Trunks and Sakura's direction.  
  
*****  
  
The saiyans in the living room looked through the neatly organized folder with the typed out report. Every single detail the saiyans had given Sakura, were in it. Not one thing in the report was made up. And the pictures she had created awed the men. They couldn't believe that a young teen could create something that looked so life like. Although many of the poses she had were of saiyans using energy blasts or of them killing an innocent victim, the color that was used had brought a mood into the picture that made them feel that they were watching the battle.  
  
"How is it possible for a saiyan to create this work? I've never seen anything like this!" whispered the king as he continued to examine the work.  
  
"I can agree. She does do her best work when she it's for something important. It's no wonder that she'll become an artists in the future, you should see all of the sketch books she has!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
The men looked at the teen.  
  
"And, how many would that be?" questioned Nappa.  
  
Goten placed his hand to his chin as if in deep thought, "I think she had over 20 of them-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" shrieked Sakura as she ran into the room with Trunks behind her running also.  
  
The saiyan men winced as their ears started to ring.  
  
"Would you keep it down?!" exclaimed Raditz glaring at the girl.  
  
"I-it's back..." she replied on the other side of the room quivering in fear.  
  
"What's back?" asked Bardock taking his hands from his ears and crossing his arms.  
  
Sakura pointed to the floor. And in walked in a roach. No... A BIG roach crawled in the room stopping a few feet away from the men. Trunks and Goten backed away with their eyes becoming wide.  
  
King Vegeta looked at the boys, "Why the hell are you afraid of THAT? It's a little thing, it looks so pitiful!"  
  
Trunks looked back at his grandfather giving him the are-you-insane-look. "I would back away from that if I were you!"  
  
"And why should I?" questioned the king not budging.  
  
"Cause it's one of my mom's experiments that escaped!"  
  
(Dramatic music could be heard in the background.)  
  
"And?"  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Sakura had a sweat drop form in the back of their head. That instant the roach flew into the air strait into the king's forehead. It made a cracking noise. The three teens couldn't help but wince. The king growled as he grabbed the bug from his face. He stared at it for a second.  
  
"Ooooooooooooh... It's the big scary monster that my grandson, the prince of all saiyans is afraid of!"  
  
King Vegeta in a mocking tone and had a smirk plastered to his face. Then the king blinked, the roach spit something green onto the king's face. While the liquid stayed on his flesh it started to fizzle, and burn.  
  
"THE HELL?!" exclaimed the king as he threw the bug to the other side of the room making it hit the wall. He grabbed a pillow from a couch trying to wipe the acidic liquid from his face. The goo burned a hole on the pillow.  
  
"Told you," Trunks replied with a sigh. The roach was now on the wall crawling. Every saiyan backed to the other side of the room with the teens, they now knew the wrath of the bug. They just watched it for a minute before it stopped crawling. The saiyans stood still. The bug raised its wings and flew in the room once again making all of the people there scatter and some scream bloody murder. 


	17. And the Victor is

Chapter 16 And the Victor is...  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Goten ran down a hall way with the roach flying after him. He was screaming like a little girl, as some of the other guys in the room were when the bug was chasing them too.  
  
Goten ran into a room and slammed the door behind him hearing a 'CRACK' a second later. Goten gasped for air as he wiped sweat from his brow. He looked down and saw the roach crawling in the room from the crack under the door.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He flung the door open and ran to the living room hoping to find one of the many saiyans who ran off in different directions to not be caught by the roach. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs at super saiyan speed he found Bardock and Trunks looking around the room with cans of bug spray in their hands ready to spray the roach.  
  
"Goten," exclaimed Trunks, "What happened? Did you see the roach?"  
  
"Yeah... It was chasing me... And I was able to get away from it... I think." Goten panted slightly trying to catch his breath once again.  
  
The men heard a woman scream.  
  
"SAKURA!" they all exclaimed in unison.  
  
She ran down the stairs screaming bloody murder as the roach flew after her; the bug seemed to be a bit ticked off.  
  
Goten picked up a pillow and whacked the roach away from Sakura and heard it once again make a cracking sound on the wall.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bardock as he looked down at the frightened female.  
  
She gasped for air and quivered in fear..."I-it all started in the bath room... upstairs."  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Sakura had locked herself into a room hoping the roach wouldn't make it's way to her. She walked to the bath room looking for some type of bug killer incase it did come... She heard a cracking noise.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She gasped as she looked to the exit of the room. She concluded that the roach had gotten someone. But looking to the door she saw a little black thing crawl underneath the door and come closer to her. Her eyes grew ten sizes. The roach found her and came closer to her. Since she was in the bathroom, see grabbed a can that was closest to her, which happened to be a can of hair spray (Mega Hold), and sprayed the bug with it. The bug backed away but froze after a moment. Sakura blinked the stared at the roach. It seemed to be stuck! She defeated the ROACH! She smirked and put the can of hair spray in its original place. She then walked to it and kneeled down to the roach.  
  
"Aw... Is the little buggy wuggy stuck?" she asked mockingly. She stood up and headed out to the exit of the room to tell the others of her victory. But then she heard another cracking noise. She turned around slowly and gasped. The roach had gotten free of the hair spray... and was very POed. It then zoomed her way. She screamed bloody murder and run out of the room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Oh..." replied Trunks.  
  
They all turned their attention to the wall the roach had splatted on, which it was now crawling on.  
  
"Got the bug spray?" whispered Goten as he looked to Bardock and Trunks. Bardock held the can up. Goten nodded. At the second the roach took flight once again scaring the crap out of all of them. All except for Bardock who tried to spray the bug. He hit it.  
  
The bug immediately fell to the ground and started to twitch. The three teens blinked. It then got back up but started to crawl away from them.  
  
"It's retreating!" exclaimed Bardock as he walked closer to the roach. It tried to crawl under a couch but he sprayed it and it went to the other direction. The four followed it till it reached a dead end, the front door. Trunks walked up to it and smirked.  
  
"I think I'll take it from here Bardock," said the prince as he gathered energy in his palm.  
  
«««««««««««««««««  
  
Gohan had made his way to the Capsule Corp. home and he had his baby girl in his arms too. He had wanted to show his grandfather and uncle the newest member of the family. Gohan pulled out a key to open the front door when he heard some weird laughter in the house. He rolled his eyes. This HAD to be another spy game that they were playing. He just knew it from the way he heard the voices.  
  
Boy was he wrong.  
  
As he twisted the handle to the door he opened the door to find his younger brother, the young prince, their female school friend, and saiyan scientist all crowded around a door.  
  
"Hey guys-"  
  
-CRACK/SQUISH-  
  
All four of the people who stood by the door gasped. Gohan looked down and lifted his foot to find a now dead roach on the bottom of his shoe. It was quite gross cause its guts were coming out and stuff. Instead of hearing "Ew." noises from the four he heard them all cheer, but what for?  
  
"You killed it! YOU KILLED THE ROACH!" exclaimed Trunks as he cried tears of joy.  
  
Gohan blinked, "Why are you so excited about me killing a roach?"  
  
"What was this I hear about the bug being killed?" asked the king popping his head into the hall.  
  
Bardock smiled (AN: ^GASP^ Bardock SMILED! O_O!!! Hell IS breaking loose!!!!!), "See for your self!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the bug corpse on Gohan's shoe.  
  
The king gasped.  
  
"You did it! You ARE a TRUE saiyan warrior!"  
  
Gohan had a sweat drop form in the back of his head.  
  
Bardock looked at the little bundle in his arms. He blinked as he saw a little face of a baby in his arms.  
  
"And, who may this be?" the scientist questioned looking at the baby.  
  
As if on cue, Raditz and Nappa entered the room looking at every corner. They were still unaware of the roach killing. They saw everyone huddled in the front and followed curious of what was going on.  
  
Gohan smiled as he looked back at the bundle in his arms. "Everyone, I want you to meet my daughter, Pan."  
  
*******  
  
HA HA! Gohan had killed the old roach! And he didn't even know it was there. O_o... I know... The roach idea was a random idea... but it seemed that a lot of you like the crazy ness this old bug brought. Yeah... Anyways, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW! You all are such an encouragement! I know that this chapter had come out very soon than the last one but I'm sending this out cause I have two major projects that I haven't even started on. And I have only a short amount of time to complete them. So expect the next chapter close to the Thanksgiving holidays... or if I'm lucky, there will be a chapter out before then. I did want to say that I WAS going to put out a Halloween chapter... but it would have not made too much sense and it would have given away some things I am going to put in the story... like new family members... *hint hint* Anyways...Hoped you like this chapter. Please continue to send in your reviews and suggestions. Till next time.  
  
-Takuma 


	18. DAD!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Warning: Little bit of cursing... However there is no F word.  
  
Chapter 17 DAD?!  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Gohan held his baby girl in his arms with a large smile plastered on his face. The saiyan men blinked.  
  
"A female?" questioned Bardock as he examined his grand daughter, who was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket.  
  
Gohan nodded as he noticed his daughter open her eyes. She then started to cry. He sighed as he sat at a couch and opened a capsule that was in his pocket. Out popped a baby bag that was filled with diapers, bottles of milk, you name it. The men watched in awe as Gohan had taken out a bottle of milk and made sure it was a good temperature before giving it to his daughter. The baby began to eat and quieted down. They all gasped.  
  
"How do you know that?" questioned Raditz as he gasped.  
  
"Know what?" asked Gohan looking up at his uncle with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You know how to care for a baby..." replied King Vegeta as he stared at the little baby eating.  
  
Gohan slowly nodded and looked at them as if they were insane.  
  
"Of course I know how to take care of little Pan." He turned back down to his daughter and smiled once more.  
  
"But how?" questioned Nappa, "Men don't take care of the children! It's the woman's job! And a little girl?! That's absurd!"  
  
"No it isn't," replied Sakura as she kneeled down to the little baby and touched her little hands. The baby was finished eating and looked at the teenage saiyan. Sakura smiled as the baby grabbed her finger.  
  
"And such a strong little girl you aRE-" Sakura was pulled in to Pan as the baby pulled on the female saiyan's finger. The baby giggled.  
  
"Yep... V-very st-strong..." Sakura got her finger loose and looked at it, finding it broken... A sweat drop grew in the back of her head. Goten walked up to Gohan and picked the baby up and patted her on the back.  
  
"Not you too!" exclaimed Bardock as he looked at his grandson.  
  
"What? She's my niece." He gave one of his famous grin smiles as he cuddled the baby in his arms.  
  
The saiyan men couldn't help up gag at the affection being shown to the child.  
  
"I wonder what our dad's are doing..." stated Trunks as he leaned on a sofa thinking. Goten nodded as he continued to hold Pan in his arms.  
  
As if out of nowhere Goku appears in the room darting to a dark corner. Both Gohan and Goten blink as they stare at the corner.  
  
"DAD?!" they both exclaimed as Goku stayed in the shadows. Goku popped his head out noticing the boys. He waved to them and gave him the famous son grin.  
  
"Please stay quiet..." he quickly glanced around the room before saying, "Vegeta's after me..."  
  
"K-KAKAROT?!"  
  
Goku looked up to find a person who looked almost exactly like him. He blinked.  
  
"Why did you call me by my saiyan name?" he questioned as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"DAD! What are you DOING here?!" exclaimed Goten as he gave Pan back to Gohan. "I thought you were on a cruise with mom..."  
  
Again, as if out of nowhere, Vegeta showed up into the room, his face red with furry and anger.  
  
"I... will KILL you Kakarot!" the prince shouted as he spotted the naïve saiyan.  
  
"Eep," was all Goku could say before he dashed out of the room. Vegeta darted after him. Trunks and Goten sighed and shook their heads in pity.  
  
"Bet you Goku ruined dad's favorite shirt," said Trunks as he turned to Goten.  
  
"I agree," replied Goten as he sighed.  
  
"My son?" asked the king as he stared at the door the men ran thru.  
  
"Yep... And I bet he's not in one of the greatest moods right now," added Gohan trying to help put his daughter to sleep.  
  
"I bet you that it'll take about 10 minutes of their time to realize that the saiyans are here," muttered Goten as he sat by his brother.  
  
Trunks smirked, "Then I bet it'll take longer."  
  
*~ 10 minutes and 1 sec later ~*  
  
Goku rushed back into the room hiding behind Nappa as the prince stormed into the room. The expression on his face made it look like he was going to pop. Vegeta then pointed a finger to Goku.  
  
"You."  
  
Goku looked to the sides of himself trying to find another person that Vegeta may have been blaming. He then pointed to himself and blinked.  
  
"Me?" he asked pointing to himself in the chest.  
  
Vegeta nodded and glared, "YOU... RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" he yelled as he pointed to a small catsup stain on the bottom of his shirt.  
  
"Oh... that..." Goku put on one of his cheesy smiles and placed a hand behind his head. "It doesn't show that bad! I don't think anyone would notice."  
  
Vegeta's face turned a brighter red from the anger, and one could swear that they saw steam come out of his ears. The prince noticed Goku freeze up. He stopped for a second too. It was then he noticed all who was in the room.  
  
He turned to his comrades who were brought back to life, a Goku look alike, who may have been his dad, and...  
  
"DAD?!"  
  
The king was still in a daze. His little boy was all grown up! Literally. He stared at his son, he looked exactly like him, and however his hair was black like his mother's.  
  
"DADDY!" exclaimed Vegeta (prince) as he ran to his dad giving him a tackle- hug. Both fell to the ground with a loud thud. (An: THEY AREN'T GAY FOR THOSE PERVS OUT THERE! _ ' )  
  
Somehow Gohan had a camera in the baby bag and snapped a picture, quickly putting it away before anyone saw it.  
  
Goku looked up the person who he was hiding behind.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Nappa blinked as Goku ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at the saiyan, not to mention being VERY childish about it too.  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Still the same as you were before Kakarot. I would have thought you might have grown up as the years had gone by. But the way you're acting, it's just sad to see you still act like a child!"  
  
Goku turned to his brother. His eyes widened.  
  
"YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED GOHAN!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
Bardock looked between the two brothers, "You two had met before?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," they replied in unison glaring daggers at one another.  
  
"You'll pay..." muttered Goku still glaring at his brother.  
  
Raditz smirked, "How? The last time we met I easily kicked your ass. And I can do it again."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, big brother." Goku powered up to SSJ, then SSJ 3. Not one person had their eyes open from the golden aurora Goku was giving off. He slightly powered down, still in the SSJ 3 form and the older saiyans gasped. They had noticed some electricity crackling from his incredible power and Goku's expression was no longer goofy like it had been a few seconds ago.  
  
Everyone but the prince and teens gasped.  
  
"He looks like Raditz but with blond hair," stated Sakura as she eyed the two closely.  
  
All of them looked at the two. They did start to make a connection between the two. They did look a lot alike since Goku's hair had grown.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The prince and king turned to Trunks as he waited there. They both had gotten up from the tackle.  
  
"What do you want boy?" asked prince Vegeta as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I thought you told me that you wouldn't be home unless mom got sicker from the boat."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Doctor put her on bed rest. She'll be fine."  
  
"You know... The symptoms sound different from seasickness. You said that she got sick in the morning... am I correct?" asked Gohan as he held his daughter in his arms.  
  
"What are you saying boy? Spit it out!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"Well... From studying in the medical field, and the knowledge I gained from it... The symptoms sound like she may be experiencing morning sickness."  
  
Vegeta froze. Everything started to make sense to him.  
  
"It can't be," he mumbled.  
  
Goku turned back to his normal power level. "What can't be?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta started to chuckle like a mad man. But the shock was too much for him. He fainted.  
  
The king looked at his son. "NO! THE MIGHTY HAS FALLEN!" he exclaimed raising his fists in the air.  
  
"Sire? Are you alright?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Don't question me!" exclaimed the king.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
HA HA! Goku and Vegeta have met their dad's! Well... Goku still doesn't quite get that Bardock's his dad yet... Sorry if the end of this chapter is kinda weird. I'm a bit sugar high from the soda's I have drunk. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways... Thanks for the encouraging reviews I received! You all are so SO sweet! :) Suggestions? I'd love to hear them and use for up coming chapters. I know for sure that I have gone up to the halfway mark but if I decide to put more description for the day in the chapters then the story may be longer. It is already longer than I had planned. But it's still a lot of fun to write! I do have to comment on the other story I am writing. I'm hoping to finish it but as you can see... I like to write about humor and stuff... and the fic is serious. So... Help? Yes I'm asking for your help on it too! But I won't send new chapters till this story is finished though or if I get inspired and just have to send out a new chapter. Anyways. Please review; it helps me a lot with continuing this story. But for now... Laters. 


	19. A Girl?

YAY! I have updated! Too bad the roach was killed. Now I can't torture the saiyans with it. ::sulks:: ::Trunks throws in the roach:: ::He sneaks back out of the room laughing his butt off:: ::sees a roach crawling around:: ::pulls out her Raid® bug spray (Kills Bugs Dead):: ::smirks:: DIE ROACH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::chases after the roach:: ::Readers slowly back to the other side of the room from the author:: oO;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will. Oh and there is a small amount of cursing, no f word though. ¬_¬;  
  
Chapter 18 A girl?  
  
Vegeta was twitching. He couldn't stop since he woke up and was told again about the great news. Goku sat by the prince and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about this Vegeta. This is great! You're going to be a daddy again!" exclaimed Goku in a cheerful manner with his famous son grin plastered on his face.  
  
The king smirked, "Another heir to the throne."  
  
Vegeta clinches his teeth turned to the third class saiyan glaring. "Kakarot."  
  
Goku blinked as he looked at his friend.  
  
"First, get your HAND off of ME!" Vegeta shouted making Goku's hair fly all over. Goku did take his hand off of Vegeta. The prince snorted.  
  
"I don't want to be around the woman when she's having those mood swings during the pregnancy! I know she'll kill me before she even would give birth to my brat if she is even carrying it!" the prince shouted.  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side, "How do you know Bulma will have those mood swings? You weren't around when she was carrying Trunks."  
  
"HE WASN'T?!" exclaimed Trunks as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.  
  
"No I wasn't, and thanks for blurting that bit of information out that I didn't want to remember!" Vegeta's glare turned murderous.  
  
Goku continued to grin like an idiot. "Well... I guess I had a part in it since I was the first Super Saiyan."  
  
The prince 'Hmphed' and crossed his arms in a childish manner as if he was throwing a fit.  
  
"But as I was saying before SOMEONE interrupted me... I know these things because your harpy was around the house when she carried him." The prince pointed to Goten. "I wouldn't go blaming other people for not being there when their mate was carrying a child."  
  
"Hey! Wasn't my fault Cell was about to blow up the earth with his self- destruct attack! If it wasn't for me, you all wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Sure Kakarot."  
  
"You died again?" Raditz asked with his arm crossed.  
  
"Yeah." Goku went into thinking mode. "I had died when I was here on earth fighting you... and I was on the brink of death while fighting Frieza on Namak (Spelling?), and then... I died while fighting Cell... Used my instant transmission to send him somewhere so he wouldn't harm anyone but himself and me."  
  
"Heh... And I thought I had it bad," muttered Bardock. Goku turned to his dad.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked the elder saiyan.  
  
Bardock smirked, "I would see why you would ask that. Since we do look a lot alike."  
  
"Yeah... I've kind of noticed," replied Goku placing a hand behind his head chuckling.  
  
"Well... Raditz is my son, and so are you."  
  
Goku blinked. "I-Iii am?! You're son I mean..." Bardock nodded. Goku gasped. "All these years..." he muttered.  
  
"YO TRUNKS! YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE!" yelled Sakura from the kitchen. (How did she get there so fast? I don't know)  
  
Trunks' face sunk. This couldn't have been good. He looked around for a cordless phone and sat down. He sighed and clicked the phone on. "H-hello?"  
  
In the distance screeching could be hear on the other side of the line.  
  
"Well... They both are here..." Trunks winced as his mother screamed in his ear some more even though Trunks held the phone away from him at that moment.  
  
"They WERE at the buffet! Its just Goku splattered some catsup on Dad's favorite shirt and he blew his top!" shouted Trunks. More screams could be heard. "NO! They left the boat cause they didn't want to hurt anyone or sink the boat on accident!" exclaimed Trunks waving his free hand in the air.  
  
Raditz leaned to Goten. "Is he alright?" the uncle asked his nephew. Goten nodded. "He does that all the time when he's talking like that." Raditz nodded. "I see..."  
  
"Yes... Dad's here on the couch twitching... Still in shock," said Trunks as he turned to the people in the room. Trunks paused for a minute before a sweat drop fell in the back of his head. "We kind of figured it out and all..." Everyone continued to stare at Trunks. The hybrid prince started to pace in the room for a minute before stopping abruptly. His eyes grew 100 sizes.  
  
"Ha... hava..." Trunks dropped the phone. Every one looked at the prince as he too started to twitch along with his father, however his father looked at his son straitening himself up.  
  
"What's wrong Boy," Vegeta said in a monotone voice.  
  
"A girl... The doctor said she's having a girl..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes too grew 100 sizes bigger and his jaw dropped. He fainted once again.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone that lay on the floor. "Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
*~* On the other line*~*  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes... Your husband just fainted... again..."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Bulma covered the phone with her hand before she burst out with laughter. She quickly calmed herself down before going back on the phone.  
  
"Well... Tell Vegeta to get back here as soon as he wakes up."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Sakura?" asked Bulma, "Where's my son?"  
  
There was a pause. "... He's twitching..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*~* Later*~*  
  
"How will we wake his majesty up?" asked Nappa as they stared at the prince' unconscious form.  
  
"Food?" asked Goku as he glanced down at his friend.  
  
"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING IN THAT HELL HOLE OF A KITCHEN!" shouted the king.  
  
"We didn't ask you to make anything..." said Sakura with a sweat drop falling on the side of her face.  
  
"Well... How about... DAD! YAMACHA'S BROKE YOUR GRAVITY MACHINE!" exclaimed Trunks. (Mean... right? o_O)  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "WHAT THE... I'm going to KILL that little worm..."  
  
"That worked..." muttered Trunks as he tapped his father's shoulder. Vegeta snapped his head back, his eyes glowing red. Trunks gulped.  
  
"Dad... Your gravity machine... it's not broken... I just needed to get you up..." squeaked Trunks as he tried to make himself smaller underneath his father's intense glare.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME THAT?!" exclaimed the prince.  
  
"Um... M-mom wa-anted y-you a-at the s-sship..." he replied nervously.  
  
Vegeta continued to glare. Before placing two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"This isn't over... Be ready for the beating of your life when I'm back," promised the prince before he vanished.  
  
Every one of the grown men, except Goku, gasped.  
  
"M-my son VANISHED?! But HOW?!" exclaimed the king.  
  
Goku started to chuckle, "Funny you should ask... But I can't let anyone else know the secret of how to use instant transmission..."  
  
"Instant... transmission?" asked Bardock raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah..." answered Goku placing two fingers to his forehead. "Catch you later."  
  
He too vanished making the full-blooded saiyans gasp.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms. "Why can't he teach me that technique? It would make my life easier!"  
  
"Cause him nor Vegeta trust you," replied Gohan as he held his baby.  
  
Goten and Trunks snapped their fingers. "Damn."  
  
"What the..." muttered Sakura as she turned her head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The female saiyan ran out of the room screaming bloody murder.  
  
With all of the screaming, baby Pan woke up crying. He patted the back of his baby and tried to calm her.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Goten as he watched Sakura run out of the room. He then felt something crawl on his hand. He looked down; for the roach they thought was dead had come back to haunt them.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
§§§§§§§§  
  
It is out, my next chap! Yay! I have also noticed that I almost have 100 reviews!! ::GASP:: I would love for that to happen, but it's your job to do the reviewing and telling me how bad or good this story it turning out. The story, too me, seems slow. But thankfully, I get these ideas from things that do happen when I'm hanging around my friends or at school. oO; Yes, some of the random things in this story ARE TRUE! Anyways... If I do find 100 reviews I promise to try and make the next chapter the best one yet. I'll need some help from all of you to help make the remainder of the story enjoyable. Anyways, enough with the begging... I have to start studying for my three tests and two quizzes tomorrow... _' _' Laters. 


	20. What is Evil and has White Skin?

Disclaimer: Don't won DBZ and stuff... ¬_¬'  
  
Chapter 19 What is Evil and has White Skin?  
  
Trunks yawned as he walked up the steps to his school. Of course, the night before was TOTAL chaos since the roach that was thought to be dead, showed up again. But thanks to Trunks' brilliant mind, they had caught the roach and were able to seal it up in a container. And that container was in his backpack. He had planned to use it as a prank on the preppy girls who always flirted with him during class. (Note: I have nothing against Preps so don't yell at meh! .. Anyways, I don't know when I may be sending the next chapter. I'm a bit stressed from all of the work I have from school. It seems that this week is just about quizzes and tests. -_-; Anyways... Review? Tell me how this story is going. I also need your suggestions to help make this story a bit better. I have seemed to lose my note pad with all of these random words and items that do help give me ideas. That may be what I'll be doing over the Thanksgiving Holidays. But I'm hoping that I can finish this fic so I could continue on another. Anyways, THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED! Till next time. 


	21. Guess who’s back

Chapter 20 Guess who's back?  
  
Goten and Bardock were in gym class while Trunks, Sakura, and the king were at Home Economics. They had reached the gymnasium to find a sign on a wall saying, 'Boys Gym Class is in Weight Room today.'  
  
"Weights?" asked Bardock looking at Goten as they headed to another room on the same floor. "What's a 'Weight Room'?"  
  
"Well... It has a lot of weights that try to help us gain muscle mass... Some of the weights can be a bit heavy," replied the teen as they entered the room.  
  
Bardock looked around and he gave a look of discuss. He could see that the weights the teenage boys were using were very VERY light. "Pitiful..."  
  
"Come on Gramps."  
  
"Gramps?" asked the warrior eyeing his grandson, "It makes me sound old."  
  
They went to a bench press and Goten added about a hundred pounds to each side.  
  
"Wanna try? It might be a bit on the light side..."  
  
Bardock lay on the bench easily lifting the weight up. To him it seemed that he was picking up air, or something close to it.  
  
"Goten... add more weight. A LOT more weights."  
  
** A few Minutes Later**  
  
Goten was putting another ton on the bar. He could have sworn that if he added any more weight, the bar would break. His grandfather was carrying about 5 tons and he was still asking for more weight to be added. At this time everyone in the room was watching Bardock as he carried the weight with ease. Even the coaches were gawking. Goten groaned... He never wanted to gain any attention with his strength. He always would press about 150 pounds at the most even thought it was a very lightweight to him. And here he was carrying 1000 pounds to add to the pole that had HUGE weights that the coaches couldn't carry. He must have been titled the strongest boy in the school! But it was a shame that they didn't realize the hybrid's strength.  
  
"That's all?" asked a random voice from the back.  
  
Every one turned to the new voice. It was a new student. He seemed to be the tough type with having some scars on his arms and face. He also had the wild spiky hair. 'Must be in style,' thought Goten.  
  
"Let me try it... I bet I could carry more weight than the old man," the boy bragged as he smirked.  
  
*****  
  
In the Home Economics room...  
  
"So, How has the monkey king been?" asked Frieza as he smirked at the gawking saiyan. King Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes; he thought the fiend was dead! But now his fear was back, and he would have to serve Frieza once again. This was a point that King Vegeta hated his life. But it seemed that Frieza's smirk went away as he turned to see his grandson, Trunks.  
  
"Y-you... What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Frieza.  
  
Trunks blinked, "Um... I'm a student at this school... One of the smartest... And once of the strongest..."  
  
"I KNOW THAT! Why the hell are you in this time future boy?!"  
  
"Future boy? I never came from the future." Trunks and Sakura were starting to think this person was insane.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" This was the point that everyone in the class was staring at the 'teacher'.  
  
Frieza slightly growled as he straightened up and started to walk to the front of the room.  
  
"Now... The memo here says you all have your information for making whatever your making... Is that correct?" asked Frieza as his back was turned.  
  
"Yes ma'am... I mean sir..." said a few students not quite sure what Frieza was. The lizard's eye twitched.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Everyone shut up.  
  
"Now. GET TO WORK!" he exclaimed. Everyone immediately went to their lab stations and started to work.  
  
Trunks and Sakura had to drag Vegeta to their workstation. (Note: I'm kind of tired of typing out King... So I'm just going to say Vegeta for now.) He would not get near the stove still being traumatized by the batter explosion in the kitchen a few days back.  
  
Frieza smirked at this; he couldn't BELIEVE that the king was afraid of some human device. It amused him completely. He walked over to that group.  
  
"How is everything going?" he asked the three.  
  
"Just fine..." replied Vegeta as he turned to the 'teacher'.  
  
"You know... I could kill you right now for not showing me proper respect..." threatened Frieza as he smirked whispering the info to the king.  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Go to hell, Frieza. I no longer serve you."  
  
Frieza's smirk turned to a look of hatred. "You will NOT disrespect me in such a manner-" It was then that something had flown in the villains face. Yet again it seemed like déjà vu to the three as they saw the roach (Yes, the one they gave to the preps) splat on the villains face.  
  
All three saiyans backed away from Frieza as he tired to get the roach off from his face since it was crawling all over it. (Gross... .) It ended up that he flung it to the other side of the room and he stomped over it. He glared at it and for some strange reason... it seemed to glare back at him. The two just stood there.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Okay... that was interesting..." mumbled Sakura as she put an apron on, "Well, lets get started!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her recipe from her pocket.  
  
Vegeta started to panic. "Why... why must I be a part of this?" he questioned.  
  
"Well... since you made that mess in the kitchen from trying to make something, we'll teach you to cook," replied Trunks. "Oh, and to not use The Biggest Spoon Possible when ever you see Tbsp," he added putting his apron on.  
  
"Wait a minute... wait a minute... wait a MINUTE. YOU, Trunks no ouji, know how to COOK?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" shouted the king as his face became a lovely shade of red.  
  
"Cause I was too frustrated with the Rubix cube to even realize what mistakes that you were making in the kitchen... and..." Trunks paused as he pulled out some measuring cups. "I don't want anyone to know I'm taking this class cause I don't want to be responsible to make the food." He gave a small smirk in a Vegeta like manner.  
  
"Wait... the BIGGEST spoon possible?" asked Sakura raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah..." answered Vegeta.  
  
"Um... Tbsp stands for tablespoon... not the biggest spoon possible..." she said.  
  
The king had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head. "Well... That might make more sence..."  
  
They then turned to a growling noise on the other side of the room. Frieza was still standing there glaring down at the roach.  
  
****  
  
Okay... I felt that this was a good place to stop for now. Hope you all like this chapter cause it wasn't one of my favorites unlike the one where the Nerf war was going on... :) Anyways, please review and I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed so this story would have over 100 reviews! :D!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooo happy!!! Anyways... I know I will have the next chapter out within a few days cause one, it a cliff hanger, two, I have a day off, and three, I already have the next chapter all planned out in my head... I just need to type it. But hopefully the next chapters will come out good. I feel like I'm going a lousy job. --; I blame it on the 5 tests and 5 quizzes I had today and yesterday!!! But I also have another project due on Monday... Oh well...  
  
Later. 


	22. Tekego

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ; never will. ::Runs off to find sugar, caffeine sodas, and coffee:: :)  
  
Chapter 21 Tekego  
  
The bell had rung on the stove indicating that the pies were finished. The king had backed to the farthest corner in the lab in fear of the oven. But to his surprise, nothing came out. Everything was still in place as they had put it in the oven, and the pie looked baked. He gasped as he made his way back to Trunks and Sakura, his fear of ovens slowly disappearing. Trunks had pulled out a cloth potholder and took the hot pie out to avoid burning his hands.  
  
"It didn't explode..." whispered the king.  
  
"Nope," replied Trunks as he pulled out another pie that was baking in the oven.  
  
The king was about to grab a piece of the steaming pie when Sakura slapped his hand away. "Oh no you don't! We have to wait at least ten minutes till it cools down!" she exclaimed while crossing her arms and giving the saiyan a glare. Vegeta growled, but he kept his eye on the pie.  
  
Trunks looked over to Frieza who was still glaring at the roach and vise versa. The prince then looked up at the clock. " One hour and forty Minutes..." He shook his head in pity. At least they were able to get out of class in a few minutes for the first lunch.  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
Bardock was carrying over 15 tons in weight as he gently placed the bar down. He was barely feeling the strain of the weight on his shoulders. The teen boy had also picked that weight up on the bench press with ease and wasn't breaking a sweat. Maybe the two were equal in strength.  
  
"Had enough old man?" mocked the boy as he placed the weights back down.  
  
"I'm just getting started," replied the warrior as he placed more weight on to the bar. (How were they able to get all of those weights on the bar without breaking it and still have enough room on the bar to place weights on? I don't know... oO;)  
  
As Bardock was about to lift the weight up, a bell rang. The class period was over. It was then the coaches went out of their trance.  
  
"Okay... everyone, put the stuff you used away... and we'll let you all go to lunch," stated one of the coaches as they opened up the door to the supply closet for all of the weights to go in.  
  
"That was amazing!" exclaimed Goten as he went up the new student.  
  
The student snorted, "Anyone who's anyone could have carried THAT much weight."  
  
"But still! I think it's cool that you too are one of the strongest guys here beside me and Trunks, along with my grandfather and the king."  
  
"What ever." The saiyans paused for a minute as they picked up weights to put away.  
  
"I'm Goten!" exclaimed the teen as he gave off one of his famous son grins. He placed some of the weight back into the bar it once was laying on.  
  
"Tekego." The teen continued to place the bar on as Goten continued to stare at him.  
  
"That's your name?" he asked.  
  
The new student nodded.  
  
Goten smiled, "Sounds saiyan-ish."  
  
"It is." Goten looked back at Tekego.  
  
"Seriously? Or are you just pulling my leg!"  
  
"It is saiyan. I am saiyan!" he exclaimed with pride in his eyes.  
  
Goten gasped. "COOL! You should meet Trunks, King Vegeta, and Sakura! They too are saiyans along with myself!"  
  
"You seem to soft to be saiyan," replied Tekego coldly.  
  
"I am so! My dad is full blooded saiyan!"  
  
"Then what's his name 'Goten'."  
  
"Goku! But his saiyan name is Kakarot! And my grandfather is Bardock. And then there's Trunks' dad who's Prince Vegeta... and the princes' dad, King Vegeta..."  
  
"Lies..."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"It's all lies! They all had to have been killed by Frieza!"  
  
"What do you mean? My dad killed Frieza off... And-"  
  
"NO! The king, he has to be dead. It was told that he was killed off trying to find his son!" exclaimed Tekego his face becoming red.  
  
Goten blinked, "It's nothing to be mad at. He's with his grandson though..."  
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
"We should be able to meet them at lunch..." muttered Goten as he tapped a finger on his chin.  
  
Bardock shuffled up to Goten. "I thought you needed to go to math. Wasn't that what you had before lunch last time?"  
  
"Today's A schedule... Last time you came was B day..." Bardock raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
"It's a long story... I'll try explaining it later..." Goten sighed.  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
Trunks and Sakura were carefully carrying the pies to the lunchroom making sure they wouldn't bump anyone and drop them to the floor.  
  
"I feel a bit sorry for Frieza..."  
  
"Why? You shouldn't," stated the king as he glared with that name being mentioned.  
  
"I know he had done horrible things in the past from because of the way you reacted towards him... but still... I don't think anyone should face their fate with that roach running around!" exclaimed Sakura with a sympathetic tone.  
  
"What ever woman." She snorted and turned from the king.  
  
Finally they had made it to their destination... The Cafeteria!  
  
They spotted Goten and Bardock have already started to scarf down food. The king and prince soon joined in after getting their food out of a capsule and started shoving their food down their throats. Sakura gave a look of discuss.  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite..." she said turning her head to the new student who too was eating. The strange thing was he looked a bit familiar...  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked as she tapped Tekego's shoulder.  
  
He looked up at her before letting the food slip from his grasp and fall to the table.  
  
"You 'kay?" she asked him.  
  
"Jueru..." Sakura looked up Tekego.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked blinked.  
  
"No... Never mind..." Tekego turned the other way and continued to eat his meal in silence. Sakura just shrugged it off.  
  
"Well... since you all made me loose my APPETITE, I'm going to practice my solo in the music hall," stated Sakura as she got up from the table.  
  
"What do you play again?" asked Trunks as he looked up talking a bite out of his foot long sub.  
  
"Soprano Trombone. Sounds more like a trumpet if you ask me..." she replied looking up thoughtfully. "Anyways... If any of you need me... You know where to find me." She gave a quick smile to the group before skipping out of the lunchroom.  
  
Tekego ran a hand thru his spiky black, unruly hair. "Is she always like that? She's too cheerful for my liking..."  
  
"Yep... That's Sakura for you," said Bardock as he bit into an apple.  
  
"Hmm, the band is playing a little later... Am I correct?" he asked the group.  
  
"Yeah... Some school spirit pep rally thing..." said Goten as he started to choke on some of his food.  
  
Tekego nodded as he got up to follow the female saiyan leaving his food behind. The group of saiyans watched him as he exited the cafeteria; they became quite suspicious of him.  
  
@*^*@*^*@*^*@*^*@*^*@  
  
Okay... I don't know if the next few chapters will have that much humor in it. Just a warning... but I will make sure that this story would have some humor chapters. And... I'm running out of idea's... oO;;;;; And I haven't forgot about Frieza... ::smirks:: I would like to thank one of the reviewers for inspiring me about what will happen in future chapters. :) Yes... evil I am. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough:: HAHAHA! Um. Anyways... Please review... If you hadn't noticed... I do review if there have been about 5 reviews per chapter... so if you want the chapters to come out more often then I will make time to send out a new chapter. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! It really brightens up my day when I see someone giving me feedback with the chapters I send. :D Anyways... Laters. 


	23. Searching

I didn't have time to read over the chapter before I sent it so I apologize for any mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and stuff.  
  
Chapter 22 Searching  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Tekego tried to follow the familiar ki as it went into another room. He quickly ran down the halls fast enough for the teachers to not have noticed the student pass by; he finally reached the room and looked in a window. He found Sakura pull out a case, and she opened it to reveal a silver-looking instrument. To a person who knew band instruments, they would have thought she pulled out a trumpet although it did have a slide. (Note: I am into music... so I know all about the instruments orchestra stringed instruments and band instruments too... So... Yeah... Just to let you know on how I know a bit about the instruments that you might have never heard of before... But I don't play the Soprano Trombone.) She put the metal horn together and looked up at the window. She noticed Tekego watching her. She walked up to the door and opened it for him.  
  
"Wanna come in? The teacher won't mind; he knows we won't destroy anything here..." The teen nodded as he walked in to look at the small trombone.  
  
"What is that?" he asked touching the shiny instrument.  
  
"My horn. This is what is sounds like!" She sucked in a lot of air before blowing into it.  
  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
"So... how was class?" asked Goten to Trunks who was still gobbling down his food.  
  
"Um... interesting..." he replied with a sweat drop. He still hadn't told Goten he was taking a cooking class. He just hoped his grandfather wouldn't blab or he would be done for.  
  
"We were in the Home Economics room; we found Sakura making some pies and helped her out a bit since we had nothing else to do..." lied the prince hoping that they would buy it.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But I think grandfather has gotten over his fear of ovens!" exclaimed Trunks as he patted his grandfather on the back.  
  
The king glared at his grandson, "No touchie..."  
  
Since all of the saiyans had very sensitive hearing they heard someone or something heading to the cafeteria at lightning speed. They all stopped eating and turned to see who would come in.  
  
"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!"  
  
All saiyans and some of the students turned to Frieza who charged in the room with the roach not far behind. Frieza coward behind the saiyans; he discovered them sitting at a table on the other side of the room.  
  
"Sir?" asked Trunks as he glanced at the lizard that hid behind them.  
  
"SHHH! Keep THAT THING away from ME!" he pleaded shutting his eyes closed. They all turned to the roach that made most of the girls scream when they saw it fly by. But it stopped in the middle of the floor when it couldn't find the one it was chasing before.  
  
"This is pathetic Frieza; here your are, being a COWARD to a bug that shouldn't be harmful! It's pitiful to see you become fearful instead of being the feared!" stated Bardock as he smirked to the 'teacher'.  
  
"But that thing almost RUINED my face with this acid it spit out!"  
  
King Vegeta choked on his food at Frieza's comment; the lizard glared at the king.  
  
The saiyans noticed the roach looking at them; then it raised their wings. "Crap..." muttered Goten as he slowly got up from his seat.  
  
Frieza looked at Goten becoming panicked, "What do you mean by 'Crap'?! Are you saying that the THING was after YOU too also?!" Frieza burst out in laughter; "I should have known!"  
  
"It's not like it would DIE or anything! We tried every method possible!" snapped Trunks as he glared at Frieza. The villain snorted; they all looked at the roach as it headed to them. Every one of the saiyans gasped as they watched it come closer. They all ran out of the lunchroom in opposite directions.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Tekego blinked. "That was long..." he stated as Sakura put her brass horn down. A sweat drop fell from the back of her head.  
  
"Of course it's slow! It goes at LEAST twenty times faster than that! The last time I played it at full speed I blacked out before I could even finish it; found myself in the nurses office," she simply stated as she put the instrument back in it's case.  
  
He shook his head; they both noticed people running down the halls after a few sends went by.  
  
"The hell?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the window.  
  
"I bet a fight is going on outside; I know how much the students here like to watch them," Tekego explained as he sat back in a blue chair.  
  
"True..." She walked back into the room and sat on a stool. "So... you're new to the school?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't think I will stay for much longer."  
  
"How's that?" she asked.  
  
"We'll move to a different town. We have been doing this for the past twelve years."  
  
"TWELVE?! Whoa... How there MUST be some reason behind that explanation!" she exclaimed as she leaned in to hear him more clear.  
  
He snorted, "It's none of your business. I have told you too much!" he turned away from her about to head to the door.  
  
She blinked, "What's the reason? Have you been looking for a suitable place to live?" Tekego kept walking to the door. "Is someone after your family?" He started to twist the handle to leave the room. "Are you searching for someone? A family member?" she asked him still at her seat. Tekego froze; Sakura jumped off of the seat and went over to him. "Who is it that's lost?"  
  
He stood as still as a soldier; not a sound he had made. "Who is it?"  
  
He turned around with a bright blue ki blast ready in his hand. "One move closer and I kill you."  
  
She looked up at him, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he glared at her. She was really pushing his buttons.  
  
"Why are you acting so stubborn?! It's so annoying! Maybe if you would just TELL me what's going on, I MIGHT be able to help you OUT." Her face softened up, "Please." She took another step closer to him.  
  
He glared as he released the ball of energy. She gasped as she tried to capture it in her hands. She did succeed and crushed it in her hands trying to not let the raw energy stray to hurt an innocent.  
  
"It takes more than that to kill me," she bragged turning her back to him, "And I don't have the time to be talking to the likes of you IF you're going to continue acting like that." Tekego was still standing there shocked beyond belief. He stared at her causing Sakura to fidget under his gazing eyes.  
  
"Well, if you MUST know," he opened up the door to a now empty hallway, "My family is looking for our sister. She should be in a grade lower than the one we're in right now as I have figured out. That about the age group she's in."  
  
"And her name is..."  
  
"Jueru, I believe that's what it is..."  
  
"It's saiyan..." she mumbled. He nodded, "Yes. We want her back since my mother had taken her to some foreign planet to keep her away from her saiyan heritage. It's such a disgrace to the saiyan race! I'm surprised that father hasn't killed her yet."  
  
"What? But that's against the law! She shouldn't be killed for what she felt was right to do!" exclaimed the female saiyan as her face turned red with anger.  
  
"You know nothing of the saiyan culture."  
  
"I know some! I can speak the language; I was taught it at a young age... But I've also been taught by the King and other saiyans that have lived there!"  
  
He snorted, "A saiyan wannabe."  
  
He was really ticking Sakura off at this moment. She then let out a breath trying to relive some frustration, "I'm not going to argue anymore... This is pointless." She walked out of the room but paused as she looked back at Tekego. He too was exiting the room; she gave a weak smile.  
  
"I'll see you later when the band performs," she waved and ran off to her next class.  
  
He stood there and looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you. For my search has ended." He looked back at Sakura as she disappeared from sight. "It's a shame she's become very soft." 


	24. Nervous

Chapter 23 ::Insert Title Here::  
  
It was on all of the announcements that many television stations and famous musicians were coming to the school to see the band perform the hardest piece created. It was a wonder to them that a High School student was going to try and master the piece and live to tell about it.  
  
Sakura was behind the curtain of the stage putting the drums in place and was helping to set up the chairs. It was a set up she had created with the help of the drum major so she could easily get up from her place and play her solo.  
  
Trunks walked up behind Sakura wearing a demon mask he had found on the stage and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit when she felt the person grab her shoulder but as she turned around and saw the mask; she screamed bloody murder.  
  
"OW! Why do you have to be so loud?!" Trunks exclaimed as her covered his ears. Sakura blinked before glaring and ripping the mask off of the person's face.  
  
"TRUNKS! Why the HELL are you scaring me?! Trying to give me a heart attack?!" she exclaimed as her face became red from anger.  
  
"No," he said rubbing his ringing ears, "I wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
She paused raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to suck up to me?"  
  
"Uh, no." She made an 'oh' motion with her mouth before turning back to the setting.  
  
"Are you nervous?" he asked her as he walked up to her.  
  
"Nervous? Me? You've got to be joking!" she lied keeping her eyes away from him.  
  
"For one, I would be. There are so many parents, musicians, TV stations, and students waiting for this show to start," the prince said in a matter- of-fact tone.  
  
"Great, that made me feel a whole lot better..." she muttered putting music on her stand, "You might want to go back and get a seat. We'll be starting in two minutes."  
  
Trunks looked at his watch gasping, "You're right! Best of luck out there!" he exclaimed running off the stage.  
  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
  
Trunks ran to his seat, which Raditz had been saving for him. Front row! (An: I have a thing for getting front row seating ^-^!) He sat down and looked threw the program.  
  
"She's nervous," Trunks stated as Raditz turned to the young prince. The warrior nodded as if the news was expected.  
  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
  
Bulma was so excited to hear that she was going to be a mommy again; she kept on talking about it and couldn't stop hugging and kissing her husband. "Oh this is so wonderful!" Bulma's eyes continued to sparkle as she clung to her husband's arm. In the mean time, Vegeta was sitting there with a VERY large sweat drop falling from the back of his head.  
  
"Woman! Stop clinging on to me! It's embarrassing," he muttered as he tried to become free of the woman's grasp. She wouldn't let go.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! I love you so much!" she quickly stood up, "Oh I would be so happy if I'm having a little girl!" she started to giggle like a little schoolgirl. Vegeta sighed. She had been like this all day; this was going to be a LONG eight months for our saiyan prince.  
  
"Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku as he rushed into view of the couple. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he listened to his fellow saiyan ramble on, "They're showing Trunks' and Goten's school on television! It seems that one of their students is attempting to play the hardest solo ever created! Isn't that cool?" he asked in a naïve manner.  
  
"Joy," the prince replied sarcastically. Goku had turned the TV on changing it to the station, which the footage was on; they all watched attentively.  
  
Bulma gasped, "Isn't that Sakura? She's the one doing the solo?! Bless her heart!"  
  
Both men looked at her. She sighed as if something tragic would happen; they both had a sweat drop fall from the back of their heads. They watched as the performance continued.  
  
%^#%^#%^#%^#%^#%^#%^#%  
  
Sakura waited patiently as her solo was creeping up on her. Seconds seemed like hours to her as she counted mentally in her head and tried to keep her cool. 'Okay, I can do this... Just think of being back at the band hall... it's just like class but with a lot more people... so many staring eyes, and strangers... Oh whom am I kidding?! I can't do this!!!! But then again it's only 12 bars... Psh, yeah, and half of the bars are filled with 32nd notes... And it's in cut time... (AN: I don't know if 32nd notes exist. It's kind of a way to explain how fast this piece is. oO) Great... two measures... Okay, breathe...' Sakura took in a LARGE gulp of air as she stared on her solo, she was lucky she had it memorized or she would have for sure messed up. Everyone was silent as all they heard Sakura play, no background music. Just her. She played a bit slow for the introduction and it got faster. Everyone watched as she played at incredible speed, it sounded like she was in fast-forward as the seconds went by.  
  
Trunks, his grandfather, Goten and his saiyan relatives, and Nappa sat there shocked; they watched as she continued to play her music with ease and playing it at super speeds and in perfect rhythm. Not in a million years had they thought a saiyan could have THIS type of ability! They only thought their main objective was to fight and kill. Boy did she prove them wrong. She continued to speed up but it seemed to stop as she played a long note to cue in the rest of the band. They started up again and she ended her solo; her face looked somewhat blue from lack of oxygen as she went back to her seat and gasped for needed air.  
  
Soon the song ended and the crowd was going wild with applause and cheering the band on. The director called up Sakura as she stood up; she was very weak at this time. She stood there with her trombone at her side and she bowed. Locking her knees was enough to cause her to black out. Everyone gasped as they saw her fall flat on her face and a loud 'CLANG' came from her instrument. She stayed motionless on the ground as the school nurse, some students including the director crowded around her. This was going to be the big news for the day.  
  
"What happened? I can't see anything!" muttered Goten as he tried to look over the crowd around Sakura.  
  
Tekego snorted, "She fainted, isn't it obvious?" He looked over to the scene mentally sighing, 'This is pitiful... My sister is a weakling.' He noticed out of the corner of his eye, his parents were standing in the corner of the building watching, his mother had a hand covered her mouth and his father had a disgusted expression, his arms crossed watching with glaring eyes. Tekego looked back at the scene, she had woken up. He shook his head. 


	25. The Next Day

Chapter 24 A day later... ***  
  
It seemed that every thing started to go by so quickly. Trunks had already been to school for the day which seemed to fly by more quickly than he liked. However when he arrived home he found Nappa was about to leave.  
  
"Sir?" asked Trunks as he walked up the saiyan with an ice cream in his hand. He was quickly eating it for it was his first snack since he got home. Nappa turned to the hybrid prince with a shamed look on his face; Trunks gave him a confused expression.  
  
"I have to leave before your father comes back... I don't think I should be around him anymore," he replied placing a set of armor that Bulma had created for the warriors to train in on.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with my dad?" he asked inhaling down the ice cream.  
  
Nappa paused as he looked out the window quietly explaining. "He killed me because I failed to kill one of the Z warriors."  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks almost choked on his ice cream. "Why would he kill a being?! It's a disgrace the warriors code!" Nappa looked at the young prince, his eyes becoming a bit softer.  
  
"If only you knew what your father had done in the past." He looked into the sky as he opened the door. "Under Frieza's rule it was either kill... or be the victim. His hand had killed many lives, as I explained before... mine was taken away too by him. I think it would be best if I kept my distance from the prince." He slowly lifted off into the air about to fly away.  
  
"WAIT!" Trunks yelled, finished with his ice cream. Nappa looked down at the prince. Trunks held his head tight. "Brain freeze..." the warrior had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head but he waited patiently as Trunks head stopped hurting from the ice cream. "It was great to have met you; I hope you come to visit once in a while!" Nappa smirked as he turned from the teen.  
  
"I'll keep it in mind," he replied before flying off to the eastern sky.  
  
**  
  
Trunks had also gotten word from his mother that they were coming back the next morning. This had the prince worried; he knew he would be dead if his parents found the HUGE mess in the house. That's right. After every activity they had done had been left anywhere they dropped it. Luckily he was able to get a maid to clean up the house; this mess would have gotten worse if he was trying to clean it himself.  
  
He didn't want to disturb the maid from her work so he left the house to join Goten and the three other saiyans in town. (THAT'S RIGHT, THE CHAOS IS THE ABOUT TO BEGIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Goten and Trunks meandered around town as the men followed close behind; they were all bored since they couldn't come back to the house till the maid was finished. Raditz and Goten had planned to play a battle game on the PS2 when they got home; and the strange thing was the game they were going to play was DBZ Budokai2. (An: oO;;;)  
  
Trunks smirked as a brilliant idea came to his brilliant mind. "Goten..."  
  
The teen looked over to Trunks placing his hands in his jean pockets. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Why not use an idea we thought of the first day of our freedom? It is the last day we will not be parentless and Gohan is watching Pan and stuff..."  
  
"Which was..." asked Goten trying to recall the long lost conversation they had in his mind.  
  
"Terrorizing the town," stated the prince with an evil smirk that would make his father proud.  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "NO WAY! I have spent an entire week without causing trouble... I want to gain my parents trust again!" he pouted as his shoulders sank.  
  
Trunks folded his arms, "Well, I'm older and I say we have some fun scaring the crap out of the weaklings," he stated in a very Vegeta-like voice. King Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz looked at the young prince raising an eyebrow. Was this the very boy who kept them out of temptation of killing off the inhabitance here?  
  
"So... what are you suggesting?" asked Goten.  
  
"First... lets stop by the store to get some hair dye..."  
  
"Hair dye?" the four asked looking at the prince. He nodded, "My plan won't work if the people find out who we REALLY are."  
  
****  
  
It took about an hour for them to change Trunks' hair color and to make it defy gravity with hair gel. Trunks put in some contact lenses that made his blue irises look black; just like a saiyan. And the hairstyle, he looked like a mini Vegeta and King Vegeta but with out the goatee. He had put on an authentic saiyan uniform complete with the gold tipped boots; he didn't go as far as to put the royal saiyan crest on the armor though. Trunks flew up into the air with the other saiyans close behind.  
  
"So your plan is too...?" asked Raditz still trying to get it strait in his head.  
  
Trunks sighed. "I'm going to act like the bad guy. You all have to try and stop me. But you can't harm anyone; maybe a ki blast a few feet away from their position to startle them but that's all."  
  
"And the importance in this is to?" asked Bardock crossing his arms.  
  
Goten cut in, "It's to get in some training and to have a little fun... if you call a future grounding fun," he mumbled.  
  
"Okay, it's all settled. I'll be off!" he exclaimed zooming off before the men's eyes.  
  
The four were left in the air. "So... what do we do now?" asked the king.  
  
"We split up and wait till we hear the people scream. It'll be when we least expect it," stated Goten as he few to a certain part of town. The saiyans shrugged as they too flew down only wanting a good battle to fight.  
  
*****  
  
Okay... I would usually stop right here and say something about the fic being a cliffhanger but I want to finish this story with 25 chapters. This one is 24 if you didn't know already... So... This'll be like two fics in one. Hope you like the second part!  
  
*****  
  
Trunks flew around town gaining strange looks a lot of them had though he was a person in an early Halloween costume. Others shrugged it off; they had seen things like this before in their life so they didn't want to deal with the curiosity. As Trunks was waiting for the perfect moment he saw a familiar face walking down the road. He flew in closer as he reached the unsuspecting person he hid behind him till the perfect moment.  
  
"Boo." Yamcha jumped a mile as Trunks burst out laughing. It seemed that Yamcha hadn't figured out that the person was Trunks or he would have had a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"What do you want, Vegeta," the Z fighter stated as he glared at the hybrid saiyan. It clicked in Trunks' head as he realized the man in front of him didn't recognize him. He smirked; this was going to be fun! Trunks crossed his arms in a Vegeta like manner and deepened his voice to sound like his father's.  
  
"Greeting Weakling. And what makes you think you can use that tone to the prince of all saiyans?" he asked in a very calmed voice. Trunks inwardly snickered; this was way to easy.  
  
"I can say any damn thing I want to! Now if you'll excuse me your HIGHNESS." Trunks frowned; he didn't think Yamcha would respond this way to him. Maybe would be the right time to revile his identity.  
  
"Yamcha?" he asked tapping the warrior's shoulder as he followed him down the sidewalk. The warrior hastily turned around glaring at Trunks.  
  
"What the hell do you want Monkey Boy? Do you want to make my like MORE miserable?!" Trunks were a bit taken back, but he had to let Yamcha know who he was talking too. Trunks gave a smirk as he touched the contact on the eye and pulled it out to revile a blue iris. Yamcha gasped.  
  
"You're eyes are BLUE?!" exclaimed the warrior as he gasped even more. Trunks rolled his eyes and put the lens back in.  
  
"No." He went back to his normal voice. "I'm Trunks." He gave a small smile. Yamcha gasped and mentally kicked himself as he realized what he had just done.  
  
"Don't worry about the comments... I took no offence." Trunks crossed his arms and smirked. Yamcha gave a weak smile.  
  
"So... Why are you looking more like your dad? And the hair, wanted a new style?" he asked the teen.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Nah. I wanted to look more saiyan... which reminds me!" His eyes became dead serious. "My grandfather, Goten's grandfather and uncle will be going through a training session here in town. So don't mind us; we'll be careful." Yamcha nodded.  
  
"I should get going. My reign of terror is about to begin." He smirked as he flew off into the city. Yamcha just watched as he flew off.  
  
****  
  
A loud boom could be heard across town as an explosion went off, or more like a ki blast. Trunks were truly acting like the evil villain as he threw ki blasts at people just barely missing them. They all screamed for their lives. The first to arrive at the scene was Raditz as he saw Trunks creating a new ki blast to send to a civilian. Raditz created his own blast hitting Trunks dead on. The damage was practically nothing. Only a small burn mark was created. The prince looked up as he saw Raditz smirking at him with another ki blast at hand.  
  
"So it's about time you showed," he stated walking up to the saiyan. Raditz stood firm; Trunks stood right before him before stating, "This will be the training session that will help you step closer to being a super saiyan." He powered up and started to send blasts to the saiyan as he took the hits hoping to get stronger from his injuries.  
  
****  
  
Goten, Bardock, and King Vegeta soon made it to find Raditz being beaten up pretty good. It wasn't a nice site since the saiyan's blood fell from his wounds. Both men looked to Goten, "Will you assist us?" questioned Bardock hopeful he would answer yes, but the odds were against him. Goten shook his head.  
  
"I shouldn't right now... this is a training session... and this will help you to get even stronger. I'll give you my help when it's desperately needed.  
  
Both saiyan men nodded as they powered up and went to help out Raditz. I was incredible for Goten to see the saiyans help each other out. He knew Vegeta would be stubborn to fight along with someone, but that was when Goten was very young. He slightly smiled before he too powered up and helped the elder saiyans fight.  
  
****  
  
On the boat, a news crew was reporting about this live story and to the teens luck the story reached the TV stations on the cruise ships their parents were on. Both women were sighing.  
  
"How did I know this was going to happen?" asked Bulma as she pulled some hair away from her face.  
  
"They're our boys; we've known their ways for years! Something like this was bound to happen when we left them alone," stated Chichi as she began to pull up her hair into a bun.  
  
"Well, Trunks' isn't getting away with this! He's in the grounding of his LIFE! Just look at his hair!" Bulma sunk to the floor.  
  
Vegeta glared at his wife, "And what is wrong with his hair? I happen to like it! He looks like a true saiyan warrior that way!"  
  
"That's because the hair style is JUST LIKE YOURS!" she stormed out of the room.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I better go after her before she does something stupid..." The saiyan prince left the room leaving Chichi and Goku to watch the TV.  
  
*** Okay, this is the second to the last chapter. I will be writing a sequel to this fic during the holidays. I hope it'll have better chapters in it. I do apologize for the last few chapters, I had writer's block and I had hoped to make all of the chapters with a little humor in them. Anyways, it's late and I have to get going... Next chapter, Parents come home! oO; Till next time.  
  
-Takuma 


	26. Boys! We're HOME!

Chapter 25 Boys! We're HOME!  
  
*** The training secession was longer than thought. Trunks had beaten the snot out of the saiyan King, and Goten's two relatives. Since they had been battling for hours, well... mainly Goten and Trunks, the three jumped in to help fight against the 'evil' saiyan. And well... the three were half dead when they arrived back to a spotless home and they left the city mostly in ruins. Trunks had suggested using the Dragonballs... but he forgot one important fact. He couldn't use them for another year. So now he was for sure signing his death warrant.  
  
***  
  
Raditz and Goten were playing Budokai2 in the living room early in the morning. The sad thing was they were evenly matched and were trying to kill each other by draining the life force from their opponent. They both were very into the game not noticing Bardock and King Vegeta walk into the room with a plate filled with different meats. Some of the meat was cooked and some was raw. (An: _')  
  
"Wha's goin on?" asked Bardock as he sat by his two relatives placing his food plate on the clean carpet. They both remained silent as they tried to beat the other person on the TV screen. The saiyan sighed shaking his head in pity.  
  
The king gave a yawn before asking, "Where's my grandson?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
The king raised an eyebrow. "Sleep? But it's morning; he should be up by now at least!"  
  
Goten shook his head as it was still faced to the TV screen, "It's a day off... he sleeps in till noon at times." They all watched the TV screen as Raditz had gotten the upper hand in the game by the slight distractions given to Goten a few seconds before. The game was getting VERY close; just one more major attack on one of the opponents and they would be dead.  
  
***  
  
The four who went on the cruise were now back home; they were grateful of being back too. As they all walked into the room they heard some type of game going on in the living room so they headed in that direction.  
  
"Trunks? Goten? Are you in the living room?" asked Bulma setting some suitcases in the hallway.  
  
There was a pause before she heard, "I'm in here! But Trunks' still asleep Bulma-san." As the four adults made it to the room the women noticed three other people, besides Goten, in the room too startling them.  
  
Goku saw what may be coming if he didn't say something so he exclaimed, "Hey dad! What are you up too?" He gave one of his famous son grins. Bardock turned to his son in the room. He nodded but remained silent as he noticed the women in the room. The king also turned the way to the new crowd to find the women in shock.  
  
"Goku... This is your DAD?! But I..." Chichi glanced at Bardock as he gazed at her.  
  
"I'll explain later..." he whispered trying to calm her down so a fiasco wouldn't occur. Bulma on the other hand had noticed the saiyan King. He and his son looked almost identical, but of course, one was older while the other looks as if in his late twenties/ early thirties.  
  
"So... You're Vegeta's father?" she asked the king in a sincere voice. The saiyan nodded as he looked up at her giving her his full attention. "Well... I hope you all made sure the two boys out of trouble." Bulma made a quick look around the house finding it nice and clean, just how she remembered it. She smiled, "And you kept the house tidy!" Goten coughed as the other full-blooded saiyans looked at each other in a 'Yeah right' type of expression.  
  
"So... where's Gohan? I had thought he would be here with the boys," stated Chichi as she kept her attention to the adult saiyans.  
  
"He's with his family... he left gramps and them with us," stated Goten still in a slight daze while playing his game. Chichi crossed her arms sighing.  
  
It was Goku's turn to speak, "So... how was your time here? Did you have fun-"  
  
"Who's there?" asked a voice from the stairs. They heard footsteps on the stairs at the hybrid saiyan prince came down. He noticed his parents and slightly gasped; now fully awake he ran back up the stairs. But he was stopped by a raspy voice.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
The teen turned to his father who stood there looking more than calm. It kind of scared him to tell you the truth. "Yee-eess?" he asked staying in his position. Vegeta pointed to the floor right next to him making Trunks become slightly nervous.  
  
"Now."  
  
Trunks started back down the stairs as he cautiously made his way back to the living room becoming more fearful of his dad. He wouldn't be so scared if his father's strength wasn't about 10 times more powerful than the teens. He walked to his parents; but before he could say anything his mother hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Awww... How was my baby? I'm missed you SO much!" she smiled as she hugged him tightly. This type of affection was hurting Trunks' pride inform of his grandfather and the other two saiyans BADLY.  
  
"Uh... same here... Say, could you make breakfast? I'm starved!" Trunks gave his mother a nice sized grin as she frowned at him.  
  
"But I just got home!" she wined.  
  
Trunks started to pout as he lowered his head, "But I'm tired of eating takeout! I want to eat a home cooked meal!" Bulma gave a small giggle as she hugged her son once more before heading to the kitchen, but she turned to Chichi.  
  
The other lady sighed, "Alright..." She smiled as the two women started to babble of the soap opera's they had watched the past few days. Trunks relaxed as he saw his mother walk into the kitchen, it was a wonder why he wasn't dead by her hands right now... He was a ware that the city in ruins would have for sure made her loose that last ounce of calm and forgivingness. Trunks were about to make it upstairs to sleep a bit longer but he was grabbed tightly on the shoulders by no other than, his father. Vegeta glared down at his son.  
  
"Don't think you're off the hook just yet; you're just lucky that you mother doesn't know about the city..." Vegeta gave is son an evil smirk. Trunks blinked.  
  
"Why doesn't she know? I though she would have noticed that the city was turned to nothing but rubble..." Vegeta's smirk became wider.  
  
"That's where you're wrong... I was able to keep that area from her gaze..." Trunks' eyes widened as he listened in horror. "And since I am the one who had noticed it, you will be spending some of your 'Precious' sleeping time in the morning doing some harsh training."  
  
Trunks glared at his father, "You wouldn't dare..." Vegeta smirked, "Oh, but I would... unless you want your mother to be furious at you and most likely torment you for the rest of your days here at Capsule Corp."  
  
Trunks glared at Vegeta, "But I'm as good as dead right now! She will kill me when she even hears of the words!"  
  
"That's were you're wrong boy..." stated Vegeta, "I have my ways of calming her down. And I can give her the news so it won't be painful for you in the end." Trunks stared at his father, was he actually being NICE to him?! That was it... hell had for sure frozen over. Trunks couldn't help but sigh, what had he done to deserve this type of punishment? Well... about a million things he had done since he was about 3 years of age came to mind; he inwardly growled. Maybe he should have listened to Goten, just maybe.  
  
"OH TRUNKS!" exclaimed his mother in the kitchen, "You brought home a pie!" He could hear her giggle. The saiyan shook his head, but a second later he heard a scream in the kitchen. More like two shrilling voices becoming in panic. Every man in the room darted to be where the women were, wanting to see what was happening. In the kitchen they found Chichi on a table shrieking as Bulma was looking into the pie.  
  
"So that's where you've been," she muttered as she pulled out a metal container coated with a thick plastic. It seemed that she was catching something with it and sealed it up with a lid. She gave a smirk as she started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
Every one of the men eyed her for a minute before she stated, "I need to make a trip to my lab... It seems that I have captured my little experiment... I hope it didn't get injured!" Bulma was passing the men when Trunks so happened to ask, "And what is in the container?"  
  
She smirked, "Well... it's a roach, I had given it some chemicals that are sup post to give it some type of eternal energy and make it immortal... But I haven't been able to catch it since it left my lab." She sighed looking to the floor a bit disappointed to have wasted time she took to do the experiment however she suddenly cheered up, "But now I can experiment on it!" She cheerfully made it out of the kitchen.  
  
All of the saiyan men who had faced the wrath of the roach were awestruck or confused at what just happened.  
  
"So... it's gone?" asked Raditz as he looked to the other saiyans.  
  
"I guess so..." muttered back his Bardock.  
  
*******  
  
I can't believe I'm saying this but... THIS FIC IS FINISHED! ::cries her eyes out:: I've had SOOO much fun with this fic; you wouldn't believe how many stories I had put in this story were true. As I may have said before, a lot of the things I have put in this story were basically true, but I slightly changed it... I won't get into details right now. I will be writing a sequel, it may be started when my school lets out in about a weeks after my finals. -_-; But I also want to finish What Makes Us Stronger and Come On, Be Serious! I seriously think 'Be Serious' will be the one I will finish first though, it seems that I can write the humor fics easier than the serious ones and I see it to be no more than about 10 chapters. So yeah... I outta here and THANKYOU EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY! You all have been a HUGE encouragement to me since this is the second fic I have sent out. Laters everyone and Happy Holidays! 


	27. Alternative Chapter

Okay... I had just run across this part of chapter 20 I was going to originally post for Chapter 20-21 something like that... but I felt it wasn't good enough to post. But now I look at it... And I see that this could have been good if it was attached to chapter 19 or 20... whichever one had the cliffhanger to the 'cooking lab' part. Anyways... I had just wanted to state real quick that this story is finished... I just had the feeling that I should post this... As I have said before... this is a bit different than the chapter 10 I have posted. It is quite short though... I must warn you... but I think you might like this small part of the story I had thought needed to be changed... Anyways... on to the story!  
  
Alternative Chapter 20  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
All of the students didn't think twice that this creature had tried to take over the universe.  
  
As soon as the students got to their stations Frieza, wearing a work suit, (oO;;;;;) walked up to the three as they watched him.  
  
"And you are?" asked Trunks.  
  
Frieza glared at the boy. "You... you were the one who killed me in the past..."  
  
"Eh?" questioned Trunks raising an eyebrow.  
  
Frieza snorted, "Why are you here? To ruin my good name?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"That saiyan from the future... that's you." Frieza's lip curled back into a snarl.  
  
"Am I missing something?" asked Sakura looking between the two.  
  
The pale creature looked to the female, "And what do you have here? A little friend?" The lizard smirked evilly.  
  
"Yes," Trunks replied, "Now if you'll excuse me... We need to start our project."  
  
Frieza growled, "WE AREN'T FINISHED HERE!" The 'teacher' yelling grabbed all of the student's attention. They all looked back at the four. Trunks growled.  
  
"This doesn't concern you!" he exclaimed crossing his arms. They all quickly turned back to what they were doing.  
  
"Now where were we..." stated Trunks as he looked at Frieza. The evil being smirked.  
  
"Say goodbye little on-" it was as if it was on cue the roach flew into the room and "SPLATTED" onto Frieza's face.  
  
"The hell?!" he yelled trying to pull the bug off of his face. It seemed to be déjà vu all over again to the three saiyans. It was the roach that escaped from Bulma's lab, the one they brought to school for the preps. All three of them backed away from Frieza as he threw the roach on the floor. As if in the distance, some western music started to play for when cowboys would go into a standoff as the white lizard and little roach looked at each other. It seemed as if they stared for a few minutes before attacking the opponent.  
  
"This has got to be good," stated Sakura as she pulled out a bag of popcorn from the microwave. Trunks and the king joined her as they all watched Frieza face off against the Roach.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As I had said... it was short, but if you didn't know... there is a sequel to this story. You can find it under my info or account. It's called 'While School Was Out.' Hope you like this fic although it's still in the works. Thanks for taking your time to read this and I thank those who have reviewed for both stories! :) Till next time! 


End file.
